Another Beginning
by purplelittleninja
Summary: Lucy moves back to Magnolia from Crocus with her daughter Luna. She's raising her daughter alone after the death of her husband. She meets up with old friends and even new ones especially a young fireman with pink hair. Maybe even something more will come out of her friendship with the pink haired idiot. Some Chapters rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I finally decided on doing a fairytail fanfic. I've seen a few like this that haven't been updated and I just wanted to try to write one, I hope you guys like it! I'm super excited about it and can't wait to write more. Some chapters might be rated M but I will leave a warning if I do post one.**

Lucy yawned as she continued to drive, it was late, and Luna was sleeping soundly in her car seat. The drive from Crocus to Magnolia was twelve hours long but even longer with a toddler who has to go to the bathroom every three hours, along with a temper tantrum thrown into the mix. She sighed as she thought of leaving the one place that Luna called home but the memories were too painful. Plus, she needed a new job, and she applied for a temporary job at the FairyTail Dinner while she searches for another. Plus, it does help that Mirajane Strauss is the manager and a good friend even after having to leave school her junior year when she was pregnant with Luna. Her father made her take classes at home saying she was a disgrace to the Heartfilia name for having a child so young. Sure, her and Dan made a mistake, but in the heat of the moment, or moments, it felt right. Though she would never say Luna was a mistake, she was a gift, and she would go back and do it again even if she was locked away and shamed for it by her father. Luna was all she had outside of her cousin Sting and her close friends that she will finally see again.

She pulled into Maple Drive and parked in the driveway of a three-bedroom old white house. She grabbed her keys and carefully took Luna out of the car. She sighed in relief when she entered the house, Sting actually did what he was told and place the furniture she ordered inside. She slowly walked up the stairs, and entered the room on the left. Luna's bed was already made so she tucked her in and made sure to give her the teddy bear that she never lost sight of. Lucy unpacked the car and looked around, "at least there isn't too much stuff to do tomorrow. I start work in three days so I'll need to find a babysitter." She said to herself. Lucy yawned once again and decided to call it a night. As soon as her hear hit the pillow she was out like a light.

Lucy yawned, the birds were singing loudly. She had the best sleep, in Crocus you could always hear cars on the streets and horns blaring. The city noise could be deafening at times, and thankfully Luna was such a heavy sleeper. Lucy slowly got ready knowing Luna would want to sleep a little longer. She was never a morning person, which she got from his father who was always cranky and sluggish in the mornings.

"Momma?" Luna called from her bed room.

Lucy walked into her room with a smile, "Good morning sleepy head."

"I'm hungry."

She laughed, "you are always hungry, how about you get dressed and we will go check out FairyTail Dinner and have breakfast there?"

"Will there be bacon?" She said in an excited tone.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'm sure they have bacon. Now hurry and get dressed so we can go."

Lucy smiled as she watched Luna from the rear-view mirror. She was smiling and her eyes wide as she took everything in as they drove by. Magnolia was a small town and beautiful. Everything was so different, new shops have opened and restaurants. She gasped at the size of FairyTail, for a diner it was huge.

"Woah! This place looks cool!"

"Yeah, I'm going to be working here in two days."

"Really momma? Cool! Can we go in now? I'm so hungry!"

When they entered, there was a bar along the side with double doors that probably led to the kitchen. The tables were wooden, and the place had a homey feel.

"Ah Jet, Jroy here is your food and if you need anything don't bother to call me over." Lucy turned to the sweet voice. She smiled wide when she saw Mira.

"Mira!"

Mira turned, "Lucy!" Mira ran over hugging Lucy. Luna was struggling to breathe as she was pushed in between the two women.

"Momma I can't breathe." She gasped when Mira let go.

"Sorry baby," Lucy said.

"Oh my gosh, I finally get to meet you!" Mira gushed at Luna who only stared wide-eyed.

"Luna this is Mira, she's my friend."

"Aw, Lucy she's so cute! He looks just like you and-" she paused when she saw Lucy's smile falter. "sorry."

"No, it's okay. Well, we are here to try the food from famous FairyTail."

Mira smiled, "I will get you two seated. Lucy put Luna down on the booster that Mira placed on the chair. "What would you like to drink?"

"Orange Juice!" Luna said excitedly.

"And I will have coffee please."

"Sure thing. I'm so happy to see you, Lucy. Laxus will be happy to see you as well."

"Yeah, I can't wait. Is Levy still in town?"

Mira smiled, "yes her and Gajeel live in Fairy hills with their daughter Amy. Speaking of children, you need to meet Ajax he is a year younger then Luna." Ajax was her son. Mira and Laxus had their son as soon as they got married when they got out of high school. Lucy smiled, at least Luna will make some friends around her age. Since Lucy had her so young it was hard to find parents around her age. Luna was five and was begging to have more friends since she was always home and could never make friends at school.

Lucy and Luna ordered food, and once it came, Luna was stuffing her face as fast as possible. "Luna, please slow down I don't want you to choke."

"Sorry momma." She continued to eat but listened to her. She started talking about what she wanted to do while she was not working. Lucy smiled and nodded along.

"Lu-Chan!"

Lucy's head snapped up and stood, "Levy-Chan! Gajeel!" Lucy pulled them into hugs. Gajeel was holding their little girl, "this must be Amy. She looks just like you Levy."

"Thank Lu. Oh, Luna! Look how big you've gotten! I knew you when you were just a baby." Levy cooed at Luna who started to tell her about her new room.

Levy pulled chairs over, "mind if we join you Lu-Chan?"

"Not at all. I will be nice to catch up."

After an hour of just catching up and talking about everything, Levy smiled, "hey we will be meeting up with some friends, tomorrow night at the club called Sabertooth, would you like to come with?"

"I would, but I don't have anyone to watch Luna." She looked at her daughter who was teaching Luna what each thing on her plate was.

Gajeel shrugged, "She can stay with Amy and our baby sitter. She's really nice and always takes good care of Amy."

Lucy thought about it, "I- I guess that will be okay."

Levy squealed, "yes! You can meet Natsu, Gray, and Juvia! We will have so much fun, we can dance and drink till our hearts desire." Gajeel only sighed and shook his head. Lucy was just smiling and just kept shaking her head. Levy was so sweet but Lucy remembered when she got them a fake id and was a party person. Once they were finished eating and talking Lucy stood, "Well we should get going we still have some unpacking to do." She picked up Luna and drove home. It took the rest of the day to organize the open kitchen and putting their clothes away. Luna was placing all her toys in their new home and helped her mother put the silverware away.

"Good job Luna! It looks like we finally unpacked the last box!"

"Yay! Can I go and play in my room now?"

"Yes, but make sure you clean up after yourself."

"Yes, momma."

Lucy went upstairs to her bedroom and decided to take a nice hot bath. She sighed when she lowered herself into the water. _This feels so nice. It's been a while since I last relaxed in the bath. I can't wait to see Erza tomorrow night. Her and Jellal finally got married, it was about time too._

Lucy sat in front of her mirror carefully doing a wing with her new eye liner. She put on her tight-fitting white dress that hugged all of her curves. Levy said to dress up and as she put it "look like sex on heels" Her lips were a shade of light pink and a nude eyeshadow that made her brown eyes pop. She put on her black heels and grabbed her black clutch, "Luna you ready to go?"

"Yes, Momma I'm just grabbing my PJs!" She walked over to her, and her eyes widened, "momma why you so dressed up?"

"I'm going to a party, and you are going to Aunt Levy's house." Once they drove to Levy's house, they were already waiting by their car.

"Lu-chan you look amazing!"

"Thank you, Levy. So, do you!" Levy wore a tight navy-blue dress that stopped right above her knees.

She carried Luna inside and gave the baby sitter who was a nice elderly looking lady named Mary. Lucy gave Mary her phone number and squatted down to Luna's level. "You can call me whenever you want Luna. Now you be a good girl okay?"

"I will momma! I love you." She hugged her.

Lucy closed her eyes and kissed the top of his head, "I love you too. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Don't worry momma I'll be fine!"

Lucy walked outside and climbed in the back of Levy and Gajeel's nice black van. They talked about the new bar Sabertooth and how crazy packed it can get on the weekends. When they walked in Lucy gasped, music was playing, and a bunch of people were on the dance floor and had ables along the back which Levy led us too that Erza and Jellal were sitting at.

"Erza!"

Erza stood, "Lucy!" Lucy was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

Lucy struggled to breathe, "Erza I can't breathe!" She rasped.

"Oh, sorry Lucy. Jellal you remember Lucy, right?"

"Yes, it's been awhile, Lucy."

She smiled, "ah it has. Oh, you must be Gray and Juvia."

"Juvia is glad to meet you, Lucy." Lucy on quirked an eye brow. This girl talks in the third person, weird. "Juvia is Gray-sama's fiancee."

Gray shook her hand, "I think I remember you in high school. Weren't you in Mr. Gildarts class sophomore year?"

They were interrupted but some yelling, "Hey Popsicle, I want a rematch!"

When Lucy turned the man stopped only to have his eyes trail along her long tan legs before resting on her breasts. "Eh who's this?"

Lucy snapped out of it, "I'm Lucy, Levy and Ezra's, friend."

The man with pink hair smiled, "I'm Natsu, nice to meet you, Luigi."

"It's Lucy," Lucy said in a deadpan tone.

"Oi flame brain we'll settle the score tomorrow at work, I won't lose."

Lucy couldn't deny that he was handsome, he had tone muscles that she could see outlined by his tight white shirt.

Lucy sat down next to Levy on her right, and Natsu sat beside her. He noticed that Lucy checked her phone before looking back at Gray, "any ways back to your question, I was in Gildarts' class. Man, it feels like forever since then."

"Yeah, why did you leave in the middle of the first semester? Is that when you moved?"

Natsu noticed her let out a deep breath, "I got pregnant, and my father was furious, so he immediately pulled me out of classes, and I finished school online."

Juvia gushed, "Juvia wants to have children!" Gray only sighed.

Natsu stayed quiet; he looked down at her finger only to notice she didn't have a ring.

"Well good for you for finishing school," Grey said.

Lucy blushed, "it was hard, but Dan helped out a lot. We got married as soon as we turned nineteen and moved to Crocus." Her voice seemed to lower in sadness when she said Dan's name.

Gray laughed, "oh gosh Dan! How is he? Is he here?"

Natsu noticed the change in her facial expression. Levy's hand reached out and squeezed Lucy's.

"He- he passed away a year ago from a car accident. So, it's been Luna and me ever since."

Juvia leaned over, "Juvia is sorry for your loss."

Gray's smile fell, "oh Lucy I'm so sorry."

Natsu didn't say anything as she slowly smiled, "it's okay but it's hard raising Luna on my own, but she's so bright and loving."

"Juvia wants to meet her someday."

"As will I Lucy, I only met her as a baby," Erza said

Lucy smiled, "maybe we can meet up again." She stood, and Natsu couldn't help but admire her butt since her dress hugged everything. "I am going to get a drink; anybody want one?"

She nodded when everyone told her what they wanted and Natsu stood, "I'll follow to help you out." She smiled and they slowly made their way to through the crowd. Lucy smiled at the bartender and gave them all the orders and Natsu ordered his. Natsu watched as she leaned over to rest her elbows on the bar. She was stunning and he couldn't stop staring. "So Luce what brings you back to Magnolia?"

She smiled, "I wanted to start over. I couldn't stay there with all the memories. Plus, I didn't want to live in the city and raise Luna there. I needed to come back home and be near family and friends."

They grabbed the drinks and slowly walked back, "well, I'd love to meet Luna someday."

Lucy smiled, "maybe soon once we finally settle in and find a routine."

Everyone was sipping on their drinks while talking. Lucy however just listened intently only talking when someone asked. Natsu kept watching her as she kept checking her phone, she sighed and sipped at her drink which was almost empty. Natsu could smell her strawberry shampoo, and she just captivated him.

Levy checked her watch and sighed, "Lu-Chan it looks like we need to go, I told Mary we'd be back at midnight."

Lucy sighed and stood, "I was nice meeting everyone."

Natsu felt his heart dropped and shook her hand once more. Her touch was electric and sent a warm tingle feeling up his arm. He had to get going as well since he had to be at the station in five hours, at least he and the crew would be getting breakfast tomorrow at FairyTail.

Lucy helped Levy into the house since she was stumbling and laughing. Gajeel opened the door and scooped her up, "I am going to put this one to bed."

"Bye bye Lu-Chan!"

Lucy shook her head and thanked Mary who quickly left to go home to get some rest. She's already asked Mira if she could bring Luna with her to work tomorrow since she couldn't find someone. Lucy gently scooped Luna into her arms and left Gajeel to take care of Levy. Poor thing will probably have a huge hangover in the morning. When Lucy tucked herself in bed she was out like a light.

"Hey, Mira!" Lucy said as she carried Luna to the table Mira had set aside for him. She sat her down with a sigh, "alright all your toys and my laptop is in this bag. I'll be in this area so if you need anything you can call me over, okay?"

Luna smiled, "can I get breakfast now?"

Lucy rolled her eyes with a smile. She put the order in, blueberry pancakes with bacon and eggs. Her favorite breakfast. Lucy quickly put her apron on and stashed everything she would need in the pockets. She quickly rushed around taking everyone's order when they started piling in. The chef handed her Luna's breakfast and OJ and she smiled when she placed it in front of her daughter. Mornings were busy and Lucy was only an hour into her shift and she was exhausted.

A group of fireman was seated in Lucy's section; she started to walk over. She pulled out her note pad before looking up, "welcome to FairyTail, what would you like to drink?" She looked up and noticed the pink hair first, only belonging to Natsu.

"Lucy?"

"Natsu!"

"When did you start working here?"

Lucy smiled, "today."

She looked at the other men, and Natsu pointed them out, "this is my crew, Rouge, Erik, Freed, and of course you know Gray."

"Hey, Lucy!"

Freed smiled, "I think I can answer for everyone that we will all like a cup of coffee."

Lucy nodded, "alright coming right up." She came back with all the mugs and large coffee pot. "Now does-"

"Momma!" Lucy paused and inwardly sighed.

"So sorry but I will be right back." Natsu watched as she went over to the little girl who called for her. That must be Lucy's kid.

Gray smiled, "man she looks exactly like Lucy but with a darker blond.

"Mira, I'll be right back. Some-one needs to go to the bathroom." Lucy said as she picked Luna up. After Mira gave her an okay.

Freed watched the blond and looked at Natsu and Gray, "how do you know her?"

Gray leaned back, "she's Levy and Erza's, friend. She also went to our high school, remember the rich girl who suddenly left in the middle of the first semester of our junior year?" Freed nodded, "well that was Lucy." The men all nodded.

Natsu looked around and spotted the blond once again with a frown on her face. Her hair was wet and Luna's clothes were splattered with water. Luna was screaming "no" and demanding that Lucy stayed with her. Natsu watched as she put Luna down in her chair and said something to the girl that immediately made her calm down. When she came over to us she apologized, "I am so sorry for taking so long we had an episode of wanting to play with the water while washing our hands. Now what are you all wanting to eat?" She wrote down everyone's order, "Alright I will put the order in and it should be out shortly."

"Thank you, Lucy, she looks just like you by the way."

She smiled, "thank you, although she does have Dan's nose." She stopped when someone called her over and quickly excused herself.

Freed sighed, "I guess she's taken."

Natsu frowned, "no she's not." He stopped himself. Why would he say that? It wasn't his place to say.

"What do you mean?" Natsu quickly explained with only what he knew. They all decided to talk about something work related, and all came to a stop when Lucy carried the tray piled with their food on it. Natsu was shocked that she was able to balance that much food on the tray.

"Alright here you all go, please enjoy." Lucy went and sat down at the table with her daughter, Natsu watched as Lucy's face brightened as she listed to whatever Luna had to say. Now that Natsu knew she worked her, he might be spending more time here. He had to get to know her more, she gained his interests with how she speaks about the things she loves with passion. When they finished, they all paid the bill and Natsu stayed back a few seconds, "thank you Luce!"

She blushed, "no problem Natsu. Come back anytime." When he followed the guys, they all teased him for having a crush on the beautiful waitress who he barely knew. Natsu was never going to hear the end of it.

 **I hope you liked the first chapter! Please let me know what you think, I would love to know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I am going to try and update this all week to try to jump-start this fanfic but I do have work and a class to finish so I will try. I hope you like this chapter.**

Lucy was exhausted, it's been two weeks and between taking care of Luna and making sure they had everything they needed was driving her to the ground. All she wanted to do was go to her bed after the first hour into her shift. She sat down for a short break watching Luna play with her stuffed unicorn. "Neh Luna, what about going and doing some shopping after work?"

Luna smiled, "can we get some stuff to make a fairy garden?"

Lucy smiled, "of course! I'm sure there are many faeries here who need a home."

"Right this way." She heard Mira say, great another customer. Lucy stood once she saw Mira walk away.

She smiled when she saw the familiar pink hair, "Hey Natsu, what would you like to drink?"

He smiled, "Coffee please" She nodded her head and left to grab the coffee pot. When she came back she poured more coffee in everyone else's mug as she walked by. She poured Natsu cup in silence only to jump when she felt a tug on her skirt, "momma I want to have pancakes."

"So sorry Natsu, Luna I thought I told you to call me over if I didn't know you were behind me I could have knocked you over."

Natsu smiled, "hi Luna."

Luna backed up hugging Lucy's leg, "Mommy told me not to talk to strangers."

Lucy nodded her head in approval, "well Luna this is Natsu, he's my friend."

"Nice to meet you, Luna." He said with a bright smile.

"Do you like pancakes?"

Natsu laughed, "who doesn't like pancakes?"

"Momma, can I sit here?"

Lucy went to say no but Natsu interrupted her, "of course you can. If it's okay with your mom."

Lucy was shocked, Luna never warms up to people right away to want to stay with them. Lucy nodded her head but Luna rushed over to her table grabbing her unicorn and teddy bear. Lucy set the pot down, "okay you stay put and be good." She said. "Natsu do you know what you want to order?" Natsu replied, damn this man can eat Lucy thought to herself.

When she left to take care of other customers Luna wasted no time to tell Natsu all about her new house.

"So, momma said I can paint my room whatever color I want soon."

"And what color would that be?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "pink."

"Of course, how did I not know?"

Luna shrugged and squeezed her bear close. She watched a family that had a dad playing with their daughter. She doesn't remember her daddy much, only the fun things but she sees how momma is sad when he comes up in a conversation. Lucy came back placing pancakes in front of Luna, "thank you, momma!"

"Don't eat too fast, we don't want an upset tummy. Here you go Natsu." She placed the four plates in front of him.

"Thanks, Luce! It looks good."

"Let me know if you need anything." She quickly rushed to another customer to take their order.

Luna once again looked at the family and Natsu watched her, "Luna, what's wrong?"

"I miss my daddy. Momma said he went to live in the stars with his momma but momma is sad." Natsu paused, what was he supposed to say?

"Well, I bet he is still watching over you. I like to think that my parents do."

"Parents? You don't have any?" Luna asked.

Natsu smiled, "I was adopted, which means I got other parents now because my birth parents died when I was a baby."

"Oh, so you have fake parents?" Luna said with a mouth full of pancakes.

Natsu laughed, "no they became my parents, I'm part of their family."

Luna smiled, "oh that makes sense." Natsu continued eating while the little girl explained what her and Lucy were going to do after work. Natsu could only nod his head or make short comments before she would continue talking. "I know! Natsu you need to see my room! I got to show you my fairy rock collection!"

Natsu smiled, "I'd love to see your fairy rock collection." She smiled wide.

Natsu looked at his watch he had to meet Jellal soon to help with their landscape. He works for a landscape company when he wasn't at the fire station. He enjoyed listening to Lucy and her daughter. He noticed that when Lucy would walk by she always brushed Luna's hair back with a soft loving smile. Natsu's face turned when he heard Mira's voice, "Lucy you can take a break and sit with Luna for a bit, you look exhausted."

"Thank you, Mira, I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

Lucy sat down next to Luna who immediately climbed in her lap. "Momma Natsu wants to see my fairy rock collection!"

Lucy's heart seemed to race, Natsu was looking at her in a way that no man beside Dan had in a long time. "Really? Well, maybe we should get everyone over where you can show him."

Natsu smiled, "I can't wait to see them, Luna." Lucy smiled at the pink haired idiot. He was so good with Luna and Luna was warming up to him so fast. "So, Lucy what are you planning to do after your shift tomorrow?"

Lucy looked up shocked, "Uh I'm not sure yet. There are still things I need to do around the house and my cousin Sting wants to come and see Luna with his wife Yukino."

Natsu nodded, "well if you ever need help you can call me." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a business card.

Lucy took it, a blush dusting across her cheeks, "Thank you, Natsu." He looked at his watch again, "Oh shoot, I gotta go meet Erza and Jellal. It was nice seeing you Lucy and it was nice meeting you Luna."

Luna smiled, "Don't forget to come to see my rock collection."

Natsu held out his pinky to her, "I'll even pinky promise." She laughed as they pinky swore.

Lucy held Luna's had while they walked across the street to pick out some paint and flowers to plant along the windows. "Momma, can we pick out my pink paint?"

"Of course, we just need to get a cart." She lifted Luna up and placed her in the child's seat. Lucy pushed the cart to the paint section. She passed an elderly woman who scoffed after noticing Lucy's wedding finger without a ring. It used to bother Lucy at first but no she just shrugs it off. If only they knew she had Luna at seventeen then the elderly people who believed a woman needs to be married before having children they might pass out from the "sin" she committed.

"AH! Momma that one!" Luna pointed out to the light pink paint color.

"Are you sure? We won't change it."

"Yes, momma!" Lucy grabbed two paint cans and placed them in the cart. Flowers are next, and so are the supplies for the fairy garden. It took almost an hour and Luna was already begging to go home so she could go play.

"We are almost done, Luna. We just need to get the flowers."

"But momma!" Her voice getting louder.

"Don't raise your voice, Luna." Her voice took on a motherly tone.

"No!"

Lucy sighed, people were already giving her looks, "Luna enough or I will go put the fairy garden supplies back."

Luna sniffled, "but-"

Lucy shook her head, "no buts, enough."

"Sorry, momma."

After another fifteen minutes they were home, "Can we set up the fairy garden now?" She jumped up and down in excitement. "I'll even put some fairy rocks around it!"

They carefully set up the fake grass in one of the pots they bought for the fairy garden. Lucy planted two little pink flowers in it while Luna places the tiny house. "Then the fairy rocks will lead to the door."

"It looks perfect Luna, now we wait for the little fairies to take care of the flowers. Now I'm going to go out front and plant the flowers I bought in the planters by the windows if you need me."

Lucy stood admiring her work, the pink and purple flowers were beautiful and made the house more adorable. She had dirt all over her pants and hands but it was worth it. She went inside, sighing at the air conditioner. She could hear Luna in her room playing with her stuffed animals. Lucy climbed up the stairs and turned the water on for the shower. She closed her eyes as the warm water hit her skin. She heard little footsteps on the tile, "momma I'm thirsty."

Lucy poked her head out of the shower, "Luna, I'm busy give me a few minutes." The job of a mother never seemed to end. Lucy quickly dried to make some dinner for the two of them.

"Want to help me cook Luna?"

"Yes! What are we having?"

Lucy lifted her on the white counter, "how about grilled cheese?"

"Yay! My favorite!" They ate peacefully, Luna was talking about how excited she was to paint her room soon and wanted to show Natsu the house. By eight Lucy held Luna as they watched Tangled. Luna fell asleep through half of it and Lucy gently carried her upstairs and put her to bed. Luna was everything Lucy could have asked for, even if she could be a pain in the ass sometimes Lucy loved her with all her being. She wouldn't change anything.

Three months went by so fast, Natsu came in fairytail almost every other day when he wasn't working or even with the guys. Luna, of course, would sit with him and the other men who all adored Luna. Lucy poured each of the coffee, "like always just get my attention if you need anything."

"Momma, can I have some juice?"

"Of course, Luna."

Freed smiled at the little girl who demanded to sit with Natsu, he held her on his lap with a bright smile. "So Luna what is your favorite juice?"

Luna tapped her finger to her chin, "orange juice. What about you Mr. Freed?"

"Apple."

Luna scrunched her nose, "ew. Natsu, Mr. Freed likes icky juice."

Natsu laughed, "he is gross huh?" Freed sputtered and the other guys laughed.

"Natsu, you still need to see my fairy rock collection."

"How could I forget?"

Lucy was handing out their food with a smile, "speaking of which, Natsu I could use your help to paint, I tried the other girls but they are all busy next week." The guys raised their eyebrows and gave an 'ooh someone likes you' look which made Natsu blush.

"Sure Lucy, how does Friday sound?"

"Perfect, I don't work that day."

"Momma I have to go to the bathroom." Natsu raised her up to hand her to Lucy.

"When did you get so heavy?" Lucy said in a teasing tone as she carried Luna to the restroom.

Gray leaned back, "you two seem to be getting close."

"We are just friends." Natsu sputtered.

"sure, you are." Erick huffed.

Natsu's heart raced at the thought of going to Lucy's house. He almost couldn't contain his excitement.

Natsu stared at the white house with purple flowers planted in front of the windows. He could see the windows open and Lucy was inside cleaning the counter. He couldn't see Luna but he was sure she was somewhere inside babbling about anything and everything. Natsu walked up to the door and knocked, "it's unlocked!" Lucy said.

Natsu walked in and couldn't contain his laughter. Lucy was on the counter cleaning the shelves and placing the wine glasses on the top, along with several different bottles that contained some form of alcohol. He couldn't hear Luna, "hey Lucy where's Luna?"

"Oh, Mira wanted to take her for the day for a playdate. Plus with wet paint, I didn't want her to make a mess. So I'm going to get her later tonight."

Natsu laughed, "yeah that's probably best."

Lucy smiled, they've been getting so close the past three months. He helped buy groceries even and Luna is attached to Natsu by the hip. Where he went she followed when they were at Erza's house for dinner. She climbed down and smiled at him. "Well, I moved her furniture already so you wouldn't have to. Ready?"

Natsu smiled, "you didn't have to do that." He said as he followed her upstairs. He was surprised that she had this large of a house on a waitress' wage. She already set a tarp down to cover the carpet and a bottle of wine that was half gone in the middle of the room.

Natsu laughed and she blushed, "Don't laugh, I needed a drink Luna has been relentless. I can't even take a shower without her asking for something."

Natsu shrugged, "I'm not judging but as some form of payment after this, you owe me a should never drink alone"

Lucy smiled, "of course." A light blush tinted her cheeks as her heart seemed to race.

"And there is still a lot I don't know about you, Luce. I want to know more." He said, his smile widened when he saw her flustered face. So they painted for several hours talking about work and favorite meals. Lucy watched Natsu as he stretched to reach the top of the wall.

She could see the start of his happy trail and she quickly looked away. It's been a year and a half since she was touched by a man. She was with Dan since the start of high school making it six years to have someone other than her husband to even touch her. Natsu noticed her eyebrows furrowing together in deep thought, "what are you thinking about Luce?"

She jumped, "nothing." She frantically said. Embarrassed by the thought of him knowing she hasn't slept with a man for so long.

Natsu smirked, "is it my charming good looks?"

Her face turned red, "no!"

"I think so." He teased even more.

She quickly turned around back to her area that she needed to paint. "Luce you tell me."

Lucy turned and without think flicked her hand that was holding the paintbrush, "no-" she stopped when his face splattered with paint. She breathed in to contain laughter.

Natsu smiled, "you think this funny?" He flicked paint at her. She screeched when it hit her face. "Oh, it's so on." Natsu ducked when she flung the paint at him. He tripped and landed on the pan that held some paint and Lucy busted out laughing to the point of holding her stomach.

"Lucy give me a hug!"

"No! Go away!" She tried holding him at arm's length but wasn't strong enough. They fell back with Natsu on top of Lucy. She had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "Oh man now I have to change and I'm all sticky." She paused with how close they were. His nose brushed hers and a warm tingle rushed down as she felt him move against her.

He was staring at her, a light touch along his cheek made him press his cheek into her hand. She lightly brushed her thumb over his lip her eyes filled with lust. "Natsu." Her eyes closed when he closed the gap between them. It was slow at first but quickly turned passionate. Lucy pulled at his shirt which he paused by pulling back to remove it. He stopped for a moment, "are you sure?"

Lucy paused, it has been so long but oh she wanted it. She's been craving him since the night she met him. "I'm sure." She said and pulled him down tugging at his pink locks. He groaned and turned his head to deepen the kiss. She moaned when his tongue dragged on her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted. She gasped and quickly pulled away when his hand groped her breast. He pulled his hand back, "I'm so sorry I-"

Lucy shook her head, "no I want to just I'm not sure I'm ready. It's been a long time since someone touched me like that other than my husband." Lucy quickly shut her mouth.

Natsu's eyes softened, "I understand Lucy, I should have known.

"I know how about you and I go to dinner Friday night next week?" His body was still tingling from her touch.

She smiled, "Id love to Natsu. She looked around, "I guess we should finish and clean up." They stared at each other for a moment before Natsu remembered that he was still on top of her. They finish in silence, both were trying to cool off from their moment. Lucy could feel Natsu's gaze every so often. She sighed when she finally fished and Natsu sat down with a huff.

"Natsu there is a bathroom with a shower in the hall if you would like to wash off the paint. I can clean your clothes, I am sure I have a spare set somewhere that might fit you."

"Yeah, thanks, Luce." He stood and followed her down the hall at the end. She went into her bedroom and he could hear her rummaging around. Lucy pulled the clothes from the one box she never unpacked. She couldn't get rid of all his stuff and her heart always clenched when she saw his stuff. She quickly composed herself and walked out with a smile, "these should fit. There are towels in the cabinet." He watched as she closed her door behind her. He looked at the clothes she gave him. A simple white t-shirt and sweatpants. They must have been Dan's. When he emerged from the bathroom he noticed Lucy's door open. He went down the stairs to find her pouring a glass of wine. She smiled, "I believe you said I owe you a drink." She looked him up and down, "they are a little tight I hope it's okay."

Natsu smiled, "they are fine. Thank you, Lucy." He took the glass from her.

She sighed, "the house is so quiet without Luna."

Natsu laughed, the little girl could talk someone to death. "It is. She can talk that's for sure."

Lucy nodded, "just like her father. That man didn't know when to shut up. Heh, when he found out I was pregnant he wouldn't shut up about how worried he was." She looked at Natsu who was listening intently, "I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. I just I thought I was ready."

"It's okay Luce you have every right to freak out. I'll be ready when you are, I can wait as long as you need. But first I think I should take you on that dinner date."

Lucy smiled and it turned into a pout, "man, I so wish I was ready. It's been forever. "

Natsu laughed to the point where his laughs turn to silent laughter. Lucy blinked, "did I say that out loud?" Her face was so red that it made Natsu laugh harder.

"It's *gasp* just *gasp* I'm sorry this shouldn't be funny."

Lucy covered her face, "stop it!" She started to laugh with him. Oh gosh, she just wanted to climb into bed and hid under the covers.

"Okay, okay I'm done."

Lucy looked at the clock and stood, "oh shit I have to go get Luna I'm already late."

"I can come with you if you want."

Lucy shook her head, "no it's okay besides Luna will talk your ear off. She still wants to show you her rock collection."

Natsu smiled, "how about I come pick you up Friday night and she can show me before we leave?"

Lucy smiled, "that'll be perfect Natsu. I'll probably see you soon since you show up at Fairy Tail every week." They walked outside and stood by their cars. "Goodbye, Natsu."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "bye Lucy."

Natsu sat in his car when he returned home thinking everything over. He was excited to take Lucy out for the first time on a real date. He had to leave to go to the fire station in the morning which was going to be a twenty-four-hour shift, ugh it's going to be rough. He couldn't even go to FairyTail for breakfast. But the thought of seeing Lucy on Friday was enough to make the time fly.

 **Please review I would love to know what you think! I love writing this, I feel so much better writing this after constantly thinking of it beforehand.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Now please be aware this does have a lemon. If you want to keep your innocence please skip when you see ****. Enjoy the chapter!**

Natsu sighed for what seemed to be the fifth time in five minutes. Gray of course, was getting annoyed, "what is wrong flame brain? You are driving me nuts!"

Natsu blinked at Gray, debating if he should tell his best friend, "Well, I asked Lucy out last week and we are going out in three days."

Gray slapped his shoulder, "Then why are you sighing like your depressed?"

Natsu thought back to the heated kiss they shared and how it almost led to them doing more. Natsu sighed again before explaining the events that led to him asking her out. Gray whistled, "is she a good kisser?"

Natsu stumbled over his words, "that's not the point Gray! I went too far-" they stopped when they saw a familiar blond walk in with clothes in one hand and Luna in the other. Freed waved, "Hey Lucy! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Freed I just need to return something to Natsu."

"Momma! Look a fire truck!"

Lucy smiled, "yeah isn't it big?"

Natsu stood and walked over with a smile, "want to look inside, Luna?"

Luna struggled from her mother's arms, "momma, put me down please! Natsu!" She carried a lunchbox in her arms that made loud noises with whatever was inside, "Natsu I brought my rocks!"

Natsu squatted down, "well, let me see them." He held his hands out and she put the lunchbox in his hands. She was smiling wide when she opened the box to show the different shaped and colored rocks.

"This one is my favorite." She held out a light pink smooth rounded rock, a grin was plastered on her face, "I want you to have it, see look it matches your hair. A fairy might come visit you."

Lucy smiled, "that is very kind of you, Luna."

Natsu took the rock, "thank you Luna. Ready to go look inside a fire truck?"

Natsu handed her the box back which she gave to Lucy, "don't drop it momma."

"I promise I won't."

Luna held her hands up in the air and Natsu scooped her up. Lucy watched as Natsu showed her around the fire truck. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Gray was there with a smile, "they are like two peas in a pod."

Lucy laughed, "I couldn't agree more. How are you and Juvia?"

Gray blushed, "I'm going to ask her to marry me next week."

Lucy squealed, "I'm so happy for you! Are you nervous?"

"A little but I know I'm ready for this step. She already moved in with me."

Lucy nudged him, "you are so nervous. Look at you, you're blushing! Erik do see that blush?"

Gray tried walking away after Lucy and Erik started teasing him, "I'm leaving."

"Aw come back Gray!" Lucy said while laughing. She hasn't felt this happy in so long. She watched her daughter who was mystified by Natsu as he showed her all the different parts of the truck. Lucy jumped when her phone started to buzz.

"Hello?" Her heart jumped when she realized who was on the other line.

"Hi, Lucy, I just wanted to call and see how you and my granddaughter have been doing." Dan's mother asked her tone light.

Natsu looked over at Lucy and noticed her smile was gone and a tear was threatening to fall. He heard her speak, "oh, Anne I'm hanging in there. It's hard but Luna and I are doing fine. I can't believe it's been a year, our-" She sniffled. Even the other guys heard it and looked at her curiously. Lucy looked at Natsu once before them nodding in agreement while she went off to talk.

She stood by the kitchen which Gray was silently loathing in embarrassment from their teasing. "our anniversary is coming up in two weeks and I- I do miss him."

"Oh, honey I do too. When will you come and bring my grand-daughter?"

Lucy thought for a moment it has been a while since she last saw Dan's parents. "We will visit in a few weeks I promise."

Lucy could hear Ann sigh, "have you met anybody yet?"

Lucy smiled, "Maybe but I'm not sure we are just friends right now."

Anne laughed, "honey you better get something you don't want to shrivel up down there you need to dust those cobwebs out."

Lucy's face burned, and she sputtered out a reply, "it's- that was so uncalled for, Anne! I don't need someone to-"she could hear Anne's laugh echo through the phone.

"Oh, honey I miss my son too but it's been a year and a half. It's time you moved on, live on and be happy. That's what he would've wanted for you."

Lucy could feel tears slide down her face, "I know and I am. Truth is I did meet someone but I just don't know if I'm ready. Luna loves him and is attached to his hip."

"Well that's an easy answer, how hot is he?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, Anne was known to be feisty and always looked at the positive side of things. Lucy looked back at the fire truck and looked Natsu up and down, "an 8 maybe 9."

"Well then I expect you to bring him along when you come and visit. Go jump his bones too, I know you miss Dan and I do too but it's time to move on and live. Now can I speak to my lovely grand-daughter?"

"Of course, hold on a minute." Lucy wiped her eyes and turned the corner and Gray was smiling, "an eight?"

Lucy blushed, "shut up Gray!" He laughed and Lucy rushed over to Natsu, "Luna, Grandma wants to talk to you."

Luna's face lit up and with Natsu's help she rushed over to her mother who handed her the phone. Natsu studied her face that was mixed with sadness, "are you okay?"

Lucy smiled softly, "I'll be fine."

"So, is that your mom?"

Lucy frowned, "no, my mother in law. My mom died when I was little." Natsu pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry I didn't know." Lucy sighed, she can't believe she never told him. He knew almost everything about her but then again, her mother was a wound that will never close. Her father went to drinking and focused on his work then his own daughter. Maybe that's why Lucy had a wild streak to her, almost a last "go fuck yourself" to him.

"It's okay I should have told you sooner."

Lucy watched as her daughter walked around with a smile on her face, "and grandma! I got to go into a fire truck. So, I made new friends too there is Amy who is two, but there is Freed who likes the icky juice. Grandma it's apple juice remember?"

Lucy laughed along with Natsu as they watched her parade around telling her grandma everything. The guys kept watch with amusement on their face as they listened to her. Gray couldn't help but watch as Natsu talked with Lucy, she looked more at peace than she did when she first moved back here. Almost like she's finally putting herself back together piece by piece.

Lucy was frantically moving around her room while Levy sat on her bed, "Lu, you have nothing to worry about."

"But, Levy what am I even supposed to wear? I haven't gone on a date in years."

"What about with Dan?"

Lucy shrugged, "that was different we had a kid already. I'm talking about how I haven't dated anyone since Dan."

Levy stood making her way to the closet. She pulled out the one dress Lucy kept in the far back of her closet. It was red and long with a split down the right side. The dress showed a lot of cleavage and hugged everything, leaving nothing to the imagination. "Levy, I can't wear that."

"Your right it doesn't show your legs." Lucy sighed in defeat. "This one!"

Levy pulled out the black dress that stopped right above the knee, the neckline dipped down and an open back that stopped right above her butt. "Levy I don't know. Isn't it a little too sexy?"

"Go shock him and finish what you started in Luna's room when you two were painting it."

Lucy's face burned, "How do you know about that?"

"Natsu is Gajeel's cousin, they gossip. Now hurry and put that on!"

Lucy came out of her closet a few minutes later, "Levy I feel like my boobs will pop out."

"That's the point. Now let's go fix your hair while the girls are busy and not screaming for something."

Levy curled the bottom of Lucy's hair where it fell with soft princess curls. Levy painted Lucy's lips a dark alluring red lipstick. "Okay now I'm done."

A knock on the door made them both jump, "oh crap, I'm so nervous. I don't even know where we are going."

"Oh, I do so no worries."

"Momma! I have to go potty!"

Lucy sighed, "I'll be right there."

"I'll go get the door." Levy said. Lucy climbed up the stairs to take care of her daughter. Levy opened the door to see Natsu in black pants and a nice red dress shirt. "Lucy will be right down."

"Thanks, Levy. "Natsu said with a smile.

"Sorry I'm coming!" Natsu looked at the stairs as she came down holding Luna in her arms. His mouth went dry as he looked at her, she was gorgeous. He couldn't help himself as he looked at her breasts which Luna had her hand pushing against them making her dress more revealing.

"Hey Luce, ready to go?"

Lucy blushed and tried to handle Luna to Levy, "But momma, I want to stay with you!"

Lucy kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry Luna but I have to go, I promise tomorrow when I come pick you up and we can spend the rest of the day together."

Natsu came over, "Hey Luna how about I come take you and your mom out for some ice cream?"

Luna grinned, "okay. Aunt Levy I am ready to go."

Lucy laughed, "well I love you."

Luna waved, "love you momma."

Natsu took her hand and they walked together and he opened the door for her, "you look amazing by the way."

Lucy looked him up and down, making his heart rush, "you don't look too bad yourself." He smirked when he closed the door and got in.

"So where are we going?"

Natsu smiled, "Mermaid Heel."

Lucy's eyes widened, that place was super fancy, no wonder why Levy told her to dress up, it was also expensive.

Lucy blushed when she felt Natsu's warm hand take hers as they walked in together. Lucy gasped at how lavish the place looked, the lights were dimmed and the tables had a white cloth draped over them. The carpet was red and everyone was dressed in fine clothes. "Table under the name Dragneel." Natsu said to the waitress up front.

She led them back to a table for two, "Natsu you didn't have to go through all this trouble."

Natsu smiled, "of course I had to. I want to sweep you off your feet."

Lucy blushed and it made Natsu's heart leap. She was beautiful. Natsu ordered a bottle of wine and they talked about anything and everything. Her laugh was music to his ears. Lucy kept adjusting her dress, a little self-conscious of the possible nip slip and Natsu watched her delicate hands each time, making his blood rush downwards. When they finished eating they sat in silence silently staring each other down, the tension could be cut with a knife.

"would you like any dessert tonight?"

Lucy snapped from her trance and Natsu blinked, "no thank you I'm stuffed."

Natsu smiled, "I'm good too, check please."

Lucy's phone buzzed and Lucy quickly answered, a sweet smile graced her lips, "good night Luna, I love you so much." She laughed, "yes, I promise I won't forget about the ice cream now go to sleep it's past your bedtime. Make sure you say good night to your Aunt Levy and Uncle Gajeel okay?"

Natsu smiled at her, she was so loving to her daughter. Being a single mother must be difficult for her and he can only hope he can make it easier. When Lucy hung up she looked at Natsu with a look she had when they kissed that day and it made his heart race. He looked at her red plump lips, remembering how she tasted and thought about what the rest of her would taste like as he kissed it. He'd worship her all over if he got the chance.

"Natsu." He looked up and met her eyes, a silent command, one that he was all too egger to follow. He slammed the cash down, "keep the Jewels." He said to the waiter and he stood grabbing Lucy's warm hand. They practically ran to the car, both sitting in silence as he drove them to her house. When they pulled into her driveway Natsu's body felt like he was on fire when he looked at Lucy. They leaned a little closer and closed the gap in between them, both kissing like their life depended on it.

*****This is the start of the lemon please skip if you want to keep your innocents*****

Lucy turned her head to deepen the kiss, pulling at his hair making him groan. He was uncomfortable with leaning over the console and un-buckled Lucy from her seat, pulling her into his lap. She moaned when she grinded against him, trying to relieve the pulsing need pooling in between her thighs. She pulled away and opened the car door, Natsu was a little worried that he went too far but only pulled him along with her. She fumbled with her keys as Natsu kissed along her neck making her laugh, "I'm trying to open the door."

Natsu smiled against her skin, "but you taste so good." He said and licked the spot he nipped. Her breath caught but finally got the key to unlock the door they barely entered the house before their hands roamed all over each other. Natsu kicked the door behind him, reaching to turn the lock. His back was pressed against the door and he groped Lucy's ass making her squeal in surprise. Her hot breath mingled with his as he pulled her flush against him, his cock already getting hard. He lifted her up and she wrapped her creamy legs around him. His tongue swiped along her bottom lip and she granted him access, both fighting for dominance to explore each other's mouth. He won of course, she pulled away for moment, her lips brushing against hers, "bedroom."

Was all she said and he carried her up the stairs, not breaking their lips apart. Natsu kicked the door open and leaned against it to close it. He lowered Lucy to her bed slowly, loving how her hair looked like a halo around her head. She sat up, pulling him between her legs and placed open mouthed kisses along his neck, slowly going down as she unbuttoned his shirt. Her delicate hands traced along his abs and he moaned when her lips pressed over his nipple and as it got lower. He shrugged the rest of his shirt down and pulled her up to stand, her eyes looking at him quizzedly. He leaned down kissing her and went down her jaw, scraping his teeth along her pulse, making her pull him flush against her. She wondered what it would feel like if he bit her and gasped when he started sucking her skin, she was sure it'd leave a mark.

His hand pulled the strap of her dress down and he did the same thing as she did, slowly pushing her dress down and kissed her as he went. "Natsu." She moaned his name as he groped her breast, he was happy that she wasn't wearing a bra. He lowered her to the bed, his erection straining against the tight fabric of his pants. Her dress was pushed all the way down to her hips, his mouth found her right breast while his hand kneaded the other. Her hands pulled at his hair to the point it almost hurt but he loved it He paused to look at her, Lucy's face was dusted red, her breathing was heavy and eyes were closed but opened when she noticed he stopped, "are you sure Luce?"

Lucy smiled and pulled him up to her lips where she kissed him, it was needy and it was the answer he needed before sitting up and ran his hand down her. He brushed over her nipples making her moan and thrust her hips up, her skin was so soft. Natsu reached her waist and slowly tugged at her dress and she lifted up for him to pull it off of her. She had black lace underwear, Natsu released a breath and looked up at her, she smiled softly at him and nodded her head. He climbed back up and kissed her, Lucy's hands roamed his back, marveling in how his muscles flexed beneath her fingers. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him down, dragging her hips against his making him moan. Lucy grabbed the waist of his pants and her fingers slowly unbuttoned them. Natsu sighed in relief when he was released from his restraints. He shuttered when he brushed against her covered center. He kissed the column of her neck, His hand so teasingly close to where she wanted them.

Oh, she hasn't felt like this in so long that she was in euphoria. She moaned when Natsu's hand ran slowly up her thigh and stopped right over her. "please. Natsu, please." She pleaded and Natsu loved the sound of it. He'd give her anything, He pushed her black lace aside and rubbed circles teasingly around her core. He kissed her as he slowly pushed a finger in, feeling her walls tighten around his intrusion. She moaned which was swallowed by his mouth. Lucy didn't realize how much she missed sex. He curled his finger hitting the one spot, making her toes curl.

"mmhmm, Natsu." He loved the sound of his name on her lips. He added another finger, gaining confidence. His mouth found her breast and he pulled her nipple in between his teeth and sucked on it. She pulled him closer her walls spammed around his fingers. He continued his ministrations as she rode out her orgasm. He removed his fingers and she watched as he slowly brought them to his mouth. He winked at her while doing it, making her squirm under him. He wondered what she felt like with his sheathed inside of her. His hands found her waist again and pulled her underwear down. Marveling at the sight before him. She was completely bare before him and he wanted everything. She reached to the side drawer pulling out a condom.

Her legs wrapped around him once more after rolling the condom on and he grunted when she pulled him down. He aligned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in, her face scrunched up at the stretch, he paused, "sorry."

She shook her head, "no it's okay. Just keep going, it's just been a while." They both groaned and his head fell into the crook of her neck. Oh, she felt amazing wrapped around him. She moaned when he slowly pulled in and out, gradually picking up pace. Her nails scrapped against his skin, clawing up to his shoulders. He could feel the warmth spread in his gut. She moaned his name loud, he was thankful Levy took Luna for the night with how loud they were being. He grabbed the headboard for support when he felt her walls tighten around him, he watched as her eyes closed and a face of pure ecstasy, he followed and finished along with her. Both panting and Natsu slowly pulled himself out of her and landed with a sigh next to her.

*******You can look now********

They were both sweaty and tired. She curled against him, he kissed her forehead, "damn" she said.

He laughed, "damn as in good or bad?"

She giggled, "good, so good that I think I might not be able to walk tomorrow."

He pulled her closer, "maybe we should go again to just ensure that you can't."

She swatted his shoulder playfully, "now you're just full of it." He nuzzled her. And she giggled, "next time."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled, "so there will be a next time?" He watched as her eyes drooped. She only nodded her head before falling asleep in his arms.

Lucy woke up to the bed empty, she stretched and found Natsu's shirt. It reached to barely cover her ass and she made her way down stairs. Natsu was in her kitchen cooking eggs and a fresh pot of coffee was brewing. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting in between his shoulder blades.

"morning." He said, his voice was deep from sleep.

"morning." She smiled when he turned the stove off and turned in her arms. She raised her head up to look at him as he bent down and kissed her. His hands rubbed up he thighs pushing his shirt up, he smirked when she squealed when he pinched her butt. "I love it when you do that." He said.

He pouted when she pulled away, "I'm hungry." She reached up and his shirt rode up, she wasn't wearing anything so he sat and enjoyed the view. She pulled two plates down and placed them on the table along with two mugs. Natsu put the eggs down and poured the coffee in each mug. They ate silence, Lucy's foot rubbed against Natsu's thigh making its way to rest on his lap. Natsu's eyes snapped up to meet hers, she smirked at him. Oh, two can play that game he thought to himself. He stood making her pout only to have blush when he leaned over her. Pressing into the back of the chair. He pressed his lips to her ear, "how about a hot shower?"

She squealed when he threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bathroom.

When they got out, Lucy handed him a t-shirt. Natsu watched as Lucy slipped her jeans on, they squeezed her ass. She wore a simple t-shirt but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Well, are you ready to go? I believe you promised a little girl an ice cream."

"How could I forget the little girl who I promised both her and her sexy mom out for ice cream?" He said as he nipped her lip before kissing her nice and slow.

 **How was it? Please let me know what you think and leave a review. Thank you for all the comments! I am absolutely in love with this fanfiction and can't wait to see where it goes.**

 **Lot's of Love,**

 **purplelittleninja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I changed this fanfiction to be rated M. I felt like it would be best for it to have the rating changed. I hope you love this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it even though it's shorter than the others. Enjoy the chapter!**

Lucy was silent during the drive, a smile gracing her lips while Natsu drove. Their hands were laced together and his thumb rubbed calming circles on her hand. Lucy thought about when she got this car. It was right after Dan and her got married,

 _"Lucy, I got a surprise for you!"_

 _She let out a laugh that made his heart race. He loved her with every fiber of his being. Dan covered her eyes and slowly led her out to their parking area. "What are you doing?"_

 _She could hear the smile in his voice, "it's a surprise!" He released his hands from her, and she gasped at the shiny new black Honda._

 _"You didn't have to do this." She said even though she was bouncing for joy inside._

 _Dan smiled, "I did too you were complaining about the piece of crap you drove, and I was always afraid of you being stranded somewhere in that old thing."_

 _Lucy turned and hugged him, "I love you so much! Thank you!"_

 _"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head._

 _She climbed inside and looked in the back, "um Dan?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Where is Luna's car seat?"_

 _His eyes widened, "oh shit! I left it in your old one!" They had a good laugh and Lucy always used it to pick on him until that day._

Natsu watched Lucy as she was deep in thought. A small smile disappeared, "what's wrong?"

Lucy jumped, "oh nothing, I was just thinking about when I got this car." Her tone was light and soft and Natsu didn't push her. When they pulled into Levy and Gajeel's house they sat in silence for a few moments. "Well, it's been nice to have some peace and quiet."

Natsu smiled, "yeah." She looked at him with her large brown eyes. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Being a tease she nipped his lip before quickly leaving the car. Natsu shook his head, he had completely fallen in love with the beautiful blond. He soon joined her when he saw Gajeel's smile.

"So, how was she?"

"She and Amy are great friends. Luna did great slept fine and is currently in Amy's room playing." Gajeel said.

Levy came out from the kitchen, "Lu-Chan! Luna is so sweet but can talk your ear off." Levy paused and smiled at Natsu, "hi Natsu!"

"Hi, Levy."

Gajeel looked at Natsu, "hey our fire alarm started to beep last night can you take a look at it?" Natsu nodded and followed Gajeel to the bedroom.

"Oh my gosh Lu-Chan!"

Lucy blushed, "keep it down Levy."

"Was he good? Wait how many times?"

Lucy thought back to last night's events and if it was even possible her face got even redder. "twice. And oh god Lev I haven't felt that good in a year."

Levy giggled, "so I'm guessing it was earth shattering?"

Lucy joined her giggles, "oh yeah."

"MOMMA!" Luna came running down the hall when she heard her mother's laugh.

"Luna!" Lucy got down on her knees and hugged her daughter. Amy was not far along moving her little legs to keep up. Levy picked up her daughter as she held her arms up.

"Did you have fun?"

Luna smiled, "yeah! Aunt Levy let me and Amy help with pancakes!"

"She did? Did they taste good?"

"Yeah!"

Natsu and Gajeel walked back in, "yeah all you need to do is change the batteries, and if that doesn't stop it, then I'll see if I can take it to the station to see if we can fix it."

"Natsu!" Luna said while leaving her mother's embrace to latch on to Natsu's leg.

"Morning Luna!" Natsu bent down and held the little girl who had the biggest smile. Lucy stood and stretched, Natsu watching every move she did while listening to Luna talk about her morning. "Are we going to get ice cream?"

Natsu smiled, "of course, I promised."

"Uncle Gajeel, can I spend the night again?"

Gajeel smiled, "yes, maybe I'll even make waffles next time." He tickled her side making her giggle and slap his hand away. The five-year-old was so happy. Lucy couldn't believe how big she has gotten her birthday was only two months away.

Luna walked in between Natsu and Lucy holding both of their hands. When they walked into Fullbuster's Ice Cream parlor Luna was ginning, from ear to ear. "So many different kinds! Look momma cotton candy!"

Lucy smiled, "do you want it?"

"Yeah!"

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy's head shot up and saw who spoke to her; Silver Fullbuster had a huge grin, "Look at how big you've gotten!" He looked at the little girl who was with Natsu.

"And Look at her! She looks so much like you. Look I heard what happened, I'm so sorry for your loss. Dan was such a good kid."

Lucy swallowed, "thank you, he was."

Lucy looked down at Luna was tugging on her shirt, "momma what was daddy's favorite?"

Lucy's eyes softened, "well you dad loved the cotton candy and the chocolate mint."

She looked up at Silver, "one cotton candy please. Natsu what is your favorite?"

Natsu smiled, "I like chocolate."

"That's momma's favorite!"

They sat outside laughing as Luna ate her ice cream which was mostly on her face. Lucy sighed looking around remembering when she was younger and her and her friends came here. So many good memories were here and she couldn't wait to make new ones. Lucy excused herself to use the restroom, leaving Natsu with Luna. "Natsu?" Luna asked.

"What Luna?"

"Will you be staying with momma and me?"

"I don't know that's up to your mom. Why?"

Luna leaned into his side, "you make mommy happy. I know she misses daddy, but you make momma smile."

Natsu looked down at the little girl who saw through Lucy's smile, "well, I hope I can, I do like your mom."

Luna only nodded. Natsu's heart clenched at the thought of Luna being sad. He knew she was smart, but he didn't expect her to understand the situation as much as she did. When Lucy came back she was smiling, her hair flowing around her as it blew with the wind.

After two hours of wondering around they stopped at the store since Lucy needed groceries. Natsu watched as elderly people would frown at Lucy when they noticed that she didn't have ring. He wondered if it bothered her, people judging her for the fact of having a child so young. He sped up to walk next to her, "does it ever bother you?"

Lucy smiled, "it used to. Especially when I was pregnant, I would go with my father to business trips because he made me. I would get ridiculed when the other rich people found out what I did. I was happy to leave when I turned eighteen, I didn't want her to grow up being excluded because in their eyes, she was a 'mistake'." Luna was sleeping in the cart holding her teddy bear for a pillow.

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "don't be, I knew that they didn't know me very well, hell even my own father didn't know me. As much as I hated him, I was sad when he died. I didn't cry, but it still hurt that I was the last Heartfilia left."

Natsu nodded, "well you aren't anymore." He said looking at the sleeping girl, wondering how she could sleep in that uncomfortable position.

When the drove back to Lucy's house, Luna was sound asleep, her sugar high crashed. Natsu carried her up to her room while Lucy put the groceries away. She jumped when his arms snaked around her. "I should go, I need to go feed Happy, the poor cat hasn't eaten since last night."

Lucy turned in his arms, "well I had fun, thank you."

Natsu smiled at her and placed his forehead against hers, "We will have to do this again sometime." He leaned in and slowly kissed her. His thumb brushed against her cheek while the other hand ran up her back. He pulled away, "I guess I'll see you at Fairy Tail."

She smiled, "I'll have your order ready when you walk in."

Natsu sat with the guys while they waited for a call, all the men begging to hear how his date with Lucy went. Natsu could only smile. "Come on flame brain tell us we are dying to know," Gray said.

"Yeah, we've been wondering why you have that stupid look on your face," Erik said.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "fine but you can't tell Lucy I said this." Natsu told them everything with what happened between the two of them without giving details. Meanwhile, Lucy was doing the same with Mira.

When Natsu finished his story, everyone had smirks on their face, "was she amazing?"

Erik slapped Freed, "that's personal!"

Natsu smiled, "yes." Natsu smelled his shirt, which he immediately stood, "geez I need to change. Do we have any extra shirts?"

Natsu asked while removing his; everyone gasped while Gray choked on his drink. Natsu looked over at them, "what?"

Freed was laughing, "dude she left scratches even after a full day. Must have been one hell of a night."

Natsu turned bright red and quickly found a spare shirt. For the rest of the day he was constantly pestered by everyone.

****Switching to Lucy***

Lucy sighed once again as another customer spilled their drink, she of course, had to clean it. Mira was up front leading customers to their tables. Luna was sitting at her table watching a movie on the laptop, Lucy was exhausted. She's never been so busy and she was still searching for another job the bills were piling up and they were living on paycheck to paycheck. Luna started school soon which should help Lucy focus more on work but she still wished she could keep Luna all day. The summer ended next month and she had enrolled Luna in a public elementary school.

When Lucy's shift was finally over, she threw her bags to the floor, Luna having more energy than ever was running around finding all her toys to play with. Lucy laid on the couch closing her eyes, "mom can I have something to drink?"

Lucy opened one eye, "you had to wait until I laid down to ask?"

"I wasn't thirsty yet."

Lucy rolled her eyes and brought Luna a cup of water. "I'm going to go change and how about you go play in your room?"

"Okay, momma." Lucy stripped down and climbed into the bath. She closed her eyes and sighed in contempt. She loved being a mom and hopefully one day she'd experience it again. She never really got to enjoy it since her father wouldn't allow her to enjoy going out in public with her friends. She did love the feeling when Luna would kick her little feet and how she would kick so hard you could see the outline of her little foot or butt. Though she hated labor she'd still go through it again.

 _"Come on Lucy you need to push." The doctor said. It was long and painful labor, twenty-four hours to be exact. Dan was holding her hand and brushed the hair out of her face._

 _Lucy was exhausted, "I can't, my mom was supposed to be here for this." Lucy sobbed and hiccupped as she took breaths._

 _"It's okay Lucy; you can do it," Dan said while wiping the sweat off her face._

 _"Alright come on, in three-two-one push!" Lucy screamed as she pushed. It took four more times before she heard the little cries in the room, "it's a girl!"_

Lucy climbed out of the bath smiling at the memory. She walked into Luna's room smiling as she watched the little girl play with her Barbie dolls. She was Lucy's everything, and Lucy couldn't love anything more than Luna.

Lucy's phone buzzed, Erza asking if she wanted to go out for drinks with all the girls while the men stayed with the kids on Saturday. Lucy smiled, she hasn't had a girls' night in a while. She was looking forward to it and Mira had decided she would be the designated driver to make sure everyone got home safe. A girls' night was definitely needed as she looked at the mess Luna has created. A mother's job never seemed to end or take a day off.

 **How was it? Please review and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading all your comments and please let me know if you have ideas, I'm always open to them and will give you credit since it would be your idea. I hope everyone's summer is going well!**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **purplelittleninja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kind of a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it!**

Lucy smiled as Natsu sat down at his normal table, she already had his order in place. She blushed when he gave her the, "I saw you naked" look. Lucy placed the hot plate of food in front of him, "hey Luce, where is Luna?"

"Oh, she is staying with Amy and the babysitter at Levy's house. I figured she was getting bored with sitting at the table all day."

Natsu nodded, "so I heard that your birthday was tomorrow and I want to be the first one to tell you, happy birthday!"

She blushed, "keep it down Natsu!"

"Do you have any plans?"

Lucy blinked, "oh Gajeel didn't call you? You are all having a guy's night while watching kids. I honestly forgot about it being my birthday. I have been so busy."

Natsu sighed, "Darn I wanted to take you out for dinner again."

Lucy blushed, "how about next week?"

"I would love to."

Lucy sat squeezed between Levy and Erza. Mira sat with a smile while watching Cana finish her drink in seconds, "Cana you really should slow down."

"Nah Mira you need to loosen up."

Levy left only to come back with shots, "Since it's your birthday and you are turning twenty-three you need some shots!"

Lucy held her hands up, "oh no, I already had two lemon drops."

Erza wrapped her arm around Lucy, "the kids are taken care of, enjoy yourself."

Lucy sighed but gave in. Her throat burned as the tequila slid down her throat. Levy patted her back as Lucy coughed, "see it wasn't so bad. Ah, it's just like the old days."

Lucy smiled, "yeah except this time I refuse to get pregnant."

Levy laughed, "oh Lu-Chan, here have another."

After an hour everyone was drunk and Lucy squealed when her favorite song, "Levy it's our song!"

"Lu-Chan lets go dance!" Levy dragged Lucy on the dance floor. Erza and Juvia even joined while Mira helped Cana in the bathroom. Lucy and Levy grined against each other while laughing at anything and everything. Mira came back and sighed, "alright guy come on. We should all start heading home."

Juvia started to cry, "Juvia wants to see Gray-Sama."

Mira smiled, "then we should leave." She slowly led all of them to the car, hoping everyone wouldn't get sick in the car.

"Minna! We are back! I need help getting them in the car. Natsu, could you drive Lucy home? Oh the kids are coming with us Lexus."

Lexus opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw his wife's face, "okay." She quickly grabbed her son Ajax, and Lexus was carrying Luna who was sound asleep.

"Gray-Sama! Juvia missed you!" Gray rushed to Juvia before she could trip, "how much did they drink?"

Mira's face dropped, "I lost count."

Gajeel sighed as he carried Levy over his shoulder who kept laughing, "bye everyone! Gajeel put me down!"

"Not gonna happen shrimp, time for bed. Thanks for coming over guys."

Natsu walked outside to Lucy's car, she was playing with the lock on her door. He smiled at her flushed cheeks and climbed into the car. He'll grab his car later. "How was the party Lucy?"

She giggled as if what he said was the funniest thing ever, "oh so much fun, we danced and drank."

He laughed, "I can tell." He slowly got out of the car and helped Lucy unbuckle the seat belt, "alright time to go to bed."

Lucy stumbled in his arms as he helped her inside. He looked at the stairs, _this is going to be a challenge._ "Okay up the stairs."

She stumbled a bit, "don't push me."

Natsu held up his hands, "I'm not even touching you." She gave him a look, making him laugh before continuing up the stairs.

She went to go into the spare room but stopped, "oops wrong room." She said while laughi,ng.

"Alright this way."

She stopped, "Natsu, I don't feel too good." She said before stumbling into her bedroom, ridding everything she ate. Natsu came in and held her hair away from her face while rubbing circles along her back. "I'm sorry, you have to see me like this."

"It's no problem Luce, I'll always be there for you." She sat on the cold tile, and Natsu sat with her.

"Thank you Natsu." She rested her head on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep. Natsu pulled her knees up and carried her to her bed. He slowly unzipped her dress after removing the ridiculously high heels she was wearing. He honestly didn't know how she walked in them. She groaned when he slid her dress off, trying to be as gentle as he could to not wake her. He pulled the covers away and pulled them over her. Natsu brushed his hand over her cheek, she was perfect to him. He couldn't wait to ask her to meet his adopted family.

He went to leave but paused, "Natsu, please stay." He climbed in next to her after removing everything except his boxers. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arm around her. He could get used to this although preferably when the other isn't drunk.

Lucy groaned, her head was pounding. She slowly sat and looked at the bedside table, water, and Alka-Seltzer to help her hangover. She stood and pulled a t-shit on. She smiled as she saw Natsu pouring himself a cup of coffee, he turned when he heard her, "oh I thought you would still be asleep. How are you feeling?"

She groaned, "horrible."

Natsu laughed, "well you look how you feel."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "thank you Natsu." She said in a sarcastic tone. She accepted the cup of coffee with a smile. He sighed when he wrapped his arms around her.

Lucy giggled as he trailed up the back of her neck with kisses, he nuzzled her neck, "you need to brush your teeth."

She slapped his arm, "way to kill the mood!" She ran upstairs with Natsu chasing after her.

"I'll make it up to you! After you brush your teeth." She squealed after wiping her mouth clean of toothpaste, Natsu tickling her. She turned, placing her own trail of kisses o his jaw. He lifted her into his arms, her legs immediately wrapping around him. He moaned when she nipped at his lip. Natsu was completely in love with her and he would do anything for her. Natsu shoved her against the wall as the kiss got heated and hungry. Natsu marveled at how well their bodies fit together. Lucy tilted her head back as he sucked on the sensitive skin along her collarbone.

She pulled away, "we need to pick Luna up in an hour."

She moaned when Natsu kneaded her left breast, "just ten more minutes until we get ready."

Lucy laughed as he carried her to the bed, "I'll hold you to it."

 **How was it? I hope you liked this chapter and please review I would love to know your thoughts.**

 **Lot's of Love,**

 **Purplelittleninja**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update time! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

"Okay, I have to go Natsu I'm passing a school zone. I know you are but you can meet Anne another time, she might come down for Christmas. Okay, I'll call you later, bye."

Lucy rolled her eyes; a smile spreading across her face. She was visiting Anne; Luna was going on about how excited she was to see her grandmother. She parked in the driveway of the house she knew all too well. Lucy unbuckled Luna who ran to the door, slamming it open, "Grandma!" Lucy walked in with a smile.

"Oh, my sweet girl! Look how big you've gotten! Oh, Lucy dear, can you check on the pie?"

Lucy smiled, "I love your pies!" She moaned when the smell of cherry pie filled the kitchen.

"Luna, I think there is a toy chest in the guest room. How about you go take a look?" Lucy heard Luna's little footsteps disappear. "Did you jump his bones yet?"

Lucy jumped and faced Anne who was smiling sweetly, "Anne that's personal!"

"Oh, one widow to another, live your life, Lucy. So, tell me."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "yes, I did."

She sat down pulling a chair and motioned for Lucy to sit, "Well, any details? Was he good?"

Lucy blushed, "Anne this is inappropriate, yes, he is good."

"Can I see a picture, I can never remember my Facebook so don't tell me to look there." Lucy pulled her phone out and scrolled through finding the one that she loved the most. Natsu was holding Luna's hand who had a big smile on her face.

"Oh! He's a looker! I can't wait to meet him. I thought I said you would bring him."

"He's a fire fighter; he couldn't get off. But I needed this Anne. I just, he's picking up the pieces, and I was only keeping it together for Luna."

Anne brushed a tear away from Lucy, "when I found out I was going to be a grandmother I was so pissed at you two, but there was so much joy that came out of it. Remember how you and Dan couldn't even look me in the eye?"

Lucy laughed, "He was so scared that you'd kill him."

She nodded, "but I told you, to keep your head up and finish your schooling. And you did, you even took online college courses and finished way early. I couldn't be prouder of you. You are so strong Lucy; you can breathe now. Let that breath go."

Lucy's lip quivered and was pulled into Anne's arms. Her sobs wracked her body as she let everything out. Anne pulled away to look at Lucy, "that's it, see don't you feel better?"

"Yeah, thank you, Anne."

"No problem hon, when I lost David I went through what you are going through right now. Now let's go see what my beautiful granddaughter is doing."

Lucy tucked Luna into bed in the small guest room, and she slowly closed the door. Lucy hesitated when she went to open Dan's old bedroom, releasing a breath she walked in. His bed was the same as it was five years ago from that night but new pictures rested on the book shelf. She picked up the one of her holding Luna an hour after giving birth; Dan was smiling wide holding a banner that said Luna on it.

"I haven't changed anything since you two moved to the city. I just can't seem to get rid of his stuff."

Lucy nodded, "I still have boxes full of his things."

Anne walked in and picked up the photo, "I love this picture, you did so well. I remember being so shocked that you wanted me in the room."

Lucy laughed, "you were the closest thing to a mother. I didn't want my dad in there, and Dan was panicking. You helped me get through it."

"Well, it's getting late hon, I'll see you in the morning."

"So honey, who is this girl you've been seeing?" Grandine asked.

Natsu blushed, "oh um her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She's amazing mom; you have to meet her and her daughter Luna."

Igneel choked on his drink, "daughter? How old is she?"

Natsu raised his hands, "oh, no not like that! She is twenty-three, she had Luna at seventeen."

Grandine smiled, "well tell me more about her."

"Well, she is the most amazing woman and mother, her smile can just make you feel better after having a horrible day."

"She sounds lovely dear." She slammed her hand on the table, "I know! Wendy is coming home from her summer camp in a few days, you should invite this girl over!"

Igneel smiled, "I would love to meet her, she sounds like a keeper."

"I don't know; I will have to see when she's off work."

"Can I see a picture?" Natsu nodded and handed his mother the phone. "Oh! She is so beautiful! Aw Igneel look at her daughter!" Natsu smiled, it was the picture he took after went to dinner all together. Lucy held Luna in her arms, laughing at something he said. "Doesn't this make you miss the old days?"

Igneel smiled, "I can't wait to meet her Natsu."

—

"Natsu are you sure?"

Natsu smiled, "they are excited to meet you and besides." He paused to look at Luna who had her headphones in, "we've been together and have gotten to the point of amazing sex every week."

Lucy blushed, "still it just, I'm nervous." Natsu pulled into the driveway, "it'll be fine, you have nothing to worry about."

Natsu opened her door for her, "okay I'm ready." She held Luna in her arms and followed Natsu.

"Hey, Mom!"

Grandine came out from the kitchen, "oh, you must be Lucy!" Lucy smiled warmly when Grandine pulled her into a hug, "and this must be Luna!"

"Say hi Luna."

Natsu smiled as Luna started going on about the fire truck. Natsu jumped when he felt his father place his hand on his shoulder, "she seems very nice. Hi, I'm Igneel."

Lucy smiled, "it's nice to meet you."

"Natsu!"

"Wendy! I have missed you so much! I would like you to meet Lucy; she's my girlfriend."

"Hi, I'm Natsu's sister."

"It nice to meet you."

Natsu and Lucy sat next to each other with Luna sitting by Lucy and Wendy.

Igneel stared at Lucy, "so may I ask who is the father?"

Natsu sighed, "Dad please!"

"No its okay Natsu, my boyfriend at the time who later became my husband. And before you ask, he passed away."

"Oh, honey I am so sorry. Excuse him, he just never knows what to ask and when to do it."

Igneel frowned, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

Lucy smiled, "no it's fine. I get it a lot, but we are fine." Lucy brushed her fingers through Luna's hair.

"Well, I'm happy you two met."

Natsu smiled at Lucy who blushed when his hand ran up her thigh. They talked for hours, and Lucy loved Natsu's adoptive family. When they got to Lucy's house and put Luna to bed, they sat in silence staring at each other.

Natsu brushes his lips against Lucy's neck, "I love you."

Lucy pulled away, "you do?"

Natsu smiled, "I love everything about you."

Lucy pulled Natsu's lips to hers. Putting all her feelings into that one kiss. "I love you too." She laughed when he swooped her up to place her on the bed."

 **Please review, I would love to know what you think!**

 **Lot's of Love,**

 **Purplelittleninja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I am sorry I didn't post this sooner. I have had a lot going on in my life. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Natsu walked into the fire station with a huge smile, making everyone raise an eyebrow at him. It was late afternoon for his shift and he spent the whole morning laying with Lucy in her bed until Luna decided she had to sit with them.

"What's up with you flamebrain?"

"Oh, nothing just a great night and morning."

Erik snorted, "let me guess it has to deal with a certain blond."

"Enough brats!"

They turned to the chief, Makarov who was finally off of vacation. "I heard Natsu got himself a girlfriend and you Gray finally got the balls to propose. Now it's a Friday night and a full moon so please be ready to have a busy night." Everyone nodded and began preparing for what could be the busiest night of the month.

—

It was eleven when the alarm started going and Gray was the first to grab his gear and hop in the truck with Natsu close behind. "What do we got?"

"A hit and run crashed into a black Honda." Gray said as his voice strained, "Natsu, its way past Luna's bedtime so I'm sure it isn't what you're thinking."

Natsu's heart pounded in his chest, the what ifs going through his head. "Just go!" All four of them stayed quiet as they woven through traffic their lights flashing.

Natsu's heart stopped when they got to the scene, it was Lucy's the "Love and Lucky" bumper sticker was there. Natsu was the first one to leap into action. _Oh god please don't let Luna be in the car or hurt._

"Shit," Freed said as he jumped out of the truck after Natsu. The entire driver's side took the blow. Natsu could only see a flash of blond hair before he heard Luna scream.

"MOMMA!" Natsu rushed over to the other side to see Luna perfectly safe except for a small head lack from the glass.

Natsu opened the door ducking his head down, "Hey, Luna it's okay I'm gonna get you out of there okay?"

Her lip started to tremble, "Natsu? Momma won't answer me."

Natsu swallowed, "I know but Gray and Freed are taking care of it. She's going to be just fine." Two ambulances arrived as Natsu pulled Luna from her car seat. "Freed talk to me." Natsu felt like he was going to puke."

Freed shook his head, "I can't get the door open it's completely dented in. She's unconscious but I feel a pulse."

"Hey, Luna you are going to go stay with this cool EMT and sit in an ambulance. Won't that be cool? He's going to take a look at that cut."

He wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded, "is momma okay?"

"She will be just fine. Why were you two up so late?"

"We were at Aunt Levy's." Natsu nodded before handing her off to the EMT to have her checked out before rushing back to the van.

Gray and Freed placing a neck collar on Lucy. "It looks like her head hit the dash. We gotta use the jaws of life to cut her out." Gray said while looking for other injuries.

"What do we have?" The other EMT came over.

Gray spoke, "looks like she hit her head and I can't tell anything else until we get her out. But there is blood but I'm sure where it's coming from. Erik is getting the Jaws of life."

"I can help."

Freed shook his head, "you're too close to this. Go sit with Luna, we got her."

Natsu sighed but sat back and watched as they cut her out. It all went by in a blur as Natsu got to the hospital, holding on to Luna who had the clean bill of health after receiving a couple of stitches. Natsu watched from afar as they continued to fight to keep Lucy alive. Luna was playing with the tablet which kept her mind occupied. Natsu's heart clenched Luna was turning six in three days and the universe decided to do this.

Natsu opened her phone and scrolled through her contacts finding Anne, "hello?" Her voice was groggy from sleep.

"Hi, Anne this is Natsu, Lucy's boyfriend." His voice wavered, "there has been an accident. Lucy was in an accident, it was a hit and run."

"Oh god, is Luna?"

"Yes, Luna is fine. But I hate to have to meet you this way."

"I'm on my way." Natsu slowly pulled the phone away from him as he sat there in the waiting room.

Mira and Laxus were the first to show up, "oh Natsu!" Mira slung her arms over him, "how is she?"

"She's in surgery, but how did you two know?"

"Gray called Mira as soon as they got Lucy in the ambulance. How's she handling it?" He looked over at Luna.

Natsu sighed, "I don't know. But she seems to be okay." Natsu wiped his face as he sat back down.

Mira sat next to him her hand running circles on his back, "Well I can take Luna for the night. Ajax is with Levy right now; we were all together. She can go and stay with the other kids."

Natsu nodded he smiled at Luna as he squatted down to her level, "Luna, would you like to go stay with Ms. Mira and Aunt Levy?"

Luna frowned, tears sliding down her face, "what about mommy?"

"I promise I will stay here; I will call if anything changes."

Luna wrapped her little arms around Natsu as he picked her up. Mira stood and took her, "are you ready Luna? Maybe we can make pancakes."

"I want chocolate chip."

Natsu smiled, and Mira laughed, "I will make you chocolate chip, now let's go get you to sleep."

Laxus stayed behind, "do you need anything? I can bring it to you in the morning."

Natsu nodded, "yeah, some clothes and a toothbrush would be nice."

"I will bring them; she'll be okay. Just call if anything changes."

"I will."

* * *

Natsu woke with a jolt, his neck protesting at the weird angle as he slept in the waiting chair.

"I'm sorry to wake you Mr. Dragneel, Ms. Heartfilia is out of surgery. She had a brain bleed, but we were able to fix it, we won't know if there is any damage until she wakes up. I am Doctor George by the way." He had short brown hair and green eyes.

"She had a brain bleed? When will she wake up?"

Dr. George frowned, "I'm sorry, but we don't know how long it might be. Would you like to see her?" Natsu only stood, wincing as his back popped, "I'm sorry those chairs aren't the best for sleeping."

"It's okay." Natsu followed him as they walked down the white hallways. Natsu felt his throat tighten when he saw her, Lucy's eye was black and blue, and her arm was in a cast. A tube was attached to her, helping her breathe. "Oh my god." Natsu sat down next to her as he gently brushed her other hand.

"She had several injuries; we will come back in a few hours to see if we have brain activity still. It's hard to say at this moment, but she isn't breathing on her own right now."

Natsu looked up when he heard a sniff, "oh god, not again." An elderly woman came in and sat on the other side, "I'm Anne, you must be Natsu."

Natsu smiled a bit, "it's nice to meet you. She talks very fondly of you."

"I am going to leave you guys alone; I will be back in a bit."

Anne pushed Lucy's hair away from her face, "I didn't think I'd ever had to go through this twice. Where is Luna?"

"With Mira and her Aunt Levy. I'm sorry we have to meet this way."

"Oh dear, this isn't your fault. It's just; I would never have thought this would happen again. I'm all Lucy has that is close to a mother, and I helped her when her horrible father locked her away. Do they know if she'll wake up?"

"No, but she will. I know she will." Anne smiled sadly, Natsu was exhausted, and honestly, he felt like his world had shattered. Lucy made his world a better place, and Luna needed her. She had to wake up; she had to.

The next morning Anne and Natsu were eating breakfast at the cafeteria. Both were silently staring at their food, neither felt like eating, but they couldn't sit in the room and listen to the machines beep.

"Grandma!" They both jumped but smiled when Luna came barreling through the cafeteria, "I got three stitches, look!" She pointed to her forehead.

"You did? You must have been a very brave girl."

"I was, and I got a lollypop for it! Natsu, can I go see momma?"

Natsu smiled, "of course, you can. Hey Mira."

Mira squealed, "Anne! I missed you so much!"

Anne smiled and pulled Mira into a hug, "oh honey, and I missed you too."

"Natsu, I brought you some stuff. Gray picked them all out, so I don't know what is all in there. Any changes yet?"

Natsu told them everything. Everyone was going to be coming by to check in, but Natsu was grateful for it. He could use all the support, and he knew Lucy would love to know that everyone cared for her. He quickly went into the bathroom and put on clean clothes. When they walked back to her room, they all sat quietly while Luna talked to Anne about what she wanted for her birthday. "That all sounds lovely sweet girl."

"How is everyone doing today?" Dr. George walked in with a smile.

"Hey, Luna? How about we go for a walk and get some candy?" Mira stood and took Luna out.

Anne took Natsu's hand, "Is my daughter-in-law going to be okay? Do I need to prepare my- my granddaughter that she will lose her mother too?" Anne studdered and a sob made her shoulder shake.

Dr. George sat down on his stool, "I did a CT, and we checked for brain activity, she should wake up soon. She's strong; you will not lose her, at least not today. We still don't know if there was any damage, with the area of her brain that suffered the damage controls speech and the other part is memories. But, I do not doubt her waking up." He looked up at the monitors and smiled. Lucy was breathing over the machine. "I'm going to remove the tube; she's starting to breathe on her own. I will come back in a few hours. And just press the nurse's button if you see anything different." The doctor left after removing the breathing tube.

Anne cried, "oh thank god. I just don't know what I would have told her if there wasn't any hope."

Natsu smiled, "see I knew it. She's strong, and everything is going to be okay."

Everyone finally came back, and Gray brought pizza for everyone. They all ate and talked about Luna's birthday party while she slept on Anne's lap. Levy yawned, "I think we should be heading home. Poor Amy is exhausted. Anne would you like me to take you to Lucy's?"

"That would be great dear." She looked at Natsu who was snoring and was stretched across the sofa. "He won't leave her side; she's been so happy since they met."

Levy smiled, "yeah, she is amazing, a great mother too."

"Oh, yes she is. Well, let's get going. Gajeel, be a dear and please help carry Luna for me."

Gajeel nodded, "of course." Anne pulled the blanket over Natsu before leaving the room.

It was around midnight when Natsu whipped his head to look at the bed so fast that he thought he could get whiplash when he heard a groan. Lucy was slowly opening and closing. Natsu jumped up and smiled wide as he spammed the nurse button.  
"Is anything wrong sir?"

"She's starting to wake up!" Natsu said excitedly. She quickly nodded before rushing out and coming back bringing the on-call neuro doctor on call. Natsu brushed his hand over Lucy's cheek, "Luce?"

"Shh, my head hurts." She mumbled.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review let me know what you think.**

 **Lot's of Love,**

 **Purplelittleninja**


	8. Chapter 8

**Phew, I am taking on way too many projects, but I love it! I hope you guys like the chapter! I have something big planned for chapter 10, so I'm super excited about it!**

"Luce you're awake!" Natsu said with a smile so wide that his cheeks hurt.

"Natsu, what happened?"

His face softened, "you were in a car accident. Don't worry Luna is fine."

He looked at the door when the doctor came in, "welcome back Ms. Heartfillia, how are you feeling?"

"Good considering what happened. My head kind of hurts."

"Can you squeeze my hands for me.

Good, now follow my finger. Okay, everything seems good, do you know the month?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together, "July."

He smiled, "that's really good. You were in a coma for about four days. I will come back to check on how-"

"Natsu, what happened?"

Natsu's eyes widened, "you don't remember? I just told you, Luce."

Dr. George put his hand on Natsu's shoulder, "Lucy you were in an accident, but everything is fine. You just get some rest."

Lucy's eyes widened, "is Luna okay?"

Natsu brushes his hand over her cheek, "she's fine don't worry. Just get some rest." Lucy nodded and closed her eyes. Natsu looked at Dr. George, "can I speak with you outside?" He only nodded and walked out, silently closing the door behind them. "What the hell was that?"

"It could be temporary like I said we don't know the full extent of her brain injury."

Natsu wiped his face, "she has a daughter, how is she supposed to raise her daughter when she can't remember something that was said five minutes ago?"

"I'm sorry, there isn't much to do but wait."

"Momma you're awake!" Luna said as she ran to the bed, Lucy had a big smile.

"Luna you're okay! I was so worried about you."

Natsu sighed, he looked down at his watch and counted down the seconds before she would forget everything again. Anne was sitting down doing the same thing, both had tried to explain to Luna what to expect, but she was still too young to understand.

"Mom I know you are going to forget, but I'm gonna be six tomorrow!"

Anne smiled, "I know you are excited Luna, but we need to let your mom rest."

"Yeah, I know."

Natsu watched as Lucy's face went blank before looking confused, "what happened?"

Anne stood, giving him a look 'I got it' and explained everything to Lucy again and again. By the end of the day, Luna was curled up in Lucy's arms both sleeping soundly.

"She'll remember Natsu," Anne said.

"How do you know?"

Anne smiled, "she's a fighter, always has been."

"I know it's just hard to see her like this."

"I understand, I'm surprised Luna has handled it this well."

Natsu wiped his face, "I know, I have to go to work next week. The guys think I need to keep busy, but I just don't know what I should do."

"Work is good; you should listen to them. When I lost my husband Daniel, I worked my ass off to keep myself busy. Then my son I had to keep myself busy from falling apart."

Natsu looked up, "how did you know when it was time?"

Anne looked up, "what do you mean?"

"when you knew he was the one?"

Anne smiled wide, "I just knew, Daniel and I dated for two months, and we just knew we were right for each other. Why what are you planning Natsu?"

"I just, when I got the call, and I saw her in the car, I just had this feeling like I couldn't lose her."

Anne sighed her eyes softening, "you do what you think is best. I know she loves you, you two are good for each other. I haven't seen her this happy since Dan; you make her happy Natsu."

Natsu looked at Anne, "She makes me happy too. I just don't know if we are ready for that commitment."

"You'll know when it's time. Just wait a few weeks to make the decision just so you know you are ready. But I can't help you decide; it's up to you two." They both were silent after that as Natsu was lost in thought.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly her hand brushing through her daughter's hair, "ugh I need to shower."

Natsu looked at Lucy, "you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wait five minutes and then tell me what I said to you."

"Natsu you're acting weird. When can I go home? Oh, Anne, you are here!"

"Oh, honey you gave us quite the scare. Do you not remember the past two days?"

Lucy shook her head, "no not really." Natsu checked his watch, six minutes. He released a breath; a weight lifted off his chest.

"Well, you couldn't remember anything that was said in a five-minute interval."

Lucy looked at Luna, "oh, I don't remember that."

Natsu shrugged, "it's not your fault."

"Natsu what is today's date?"

"I think it's July, 18th, why?"

She let out a breath, "thank god I didn't miss it. She's turning six; I have a present in my room in the bottom drawer of my dresser. Could you bring it for me?"

Anne stood, "Of course we will, dear. I am going to get the doctor, and it's getting late so we should get this little one off to bed."

Natsu rushed to her side when Anne left to search for someone, "I thought I lost you." He kissed her; it was soft and sweet.

"It won't be that easy to lose me."

"Happy birthday, Luna!" Lucy said as she hugged Luna, holding her close. Lucy would be released from the hospital in a week, and she couldn't be more than ready. She needed to get out of the hospital bed. Mira, Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, and all the kids were in the small hospital room. Luna was playing with Ajax both kids playing doctor. They were so cute together. Mira was already shipping her own son with Luna, which only made Lucy laugh. Mira and her shipping habits.

"Thank you, guys, for being here. I'm so happy to have all of you in my life."

Natsu smiled, "And we are happy to have you. Luna, want to open presents?"

Luna jumped, "why is that even a question?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "alright, here you go." Lucy smiled wide as she watched Luna open all her birthday presents.

It was always a bitter sweet day; Dan would have loved to be here to watch his daughter grow up. It pained her to think of the fact he'd never walk Luna down the aisle or see her graduate. She looked at the man who was now putting her back together, she thought she would never find love again, but she did. She was hopelessly in love with the pink haired firefighter who could be childish at times.

Luna opened Lucy's present; it was a framed picture of her and her dad smiling wide at the camera. Both were covered in flour from trying to make breakfast for Lucy on mother's day. And of course, a fairy tale book. "It's the book I wanted!" She picked up the frame, "it's dad and me!" She showed it to Natsu and the others. She climbed into the bed and hugged Lucy.

"I remember this day like it was yesterday, you and dad wanted to make me breakfast as a surprise, but you two started a fight where you threw the flour at each other, and the eggs were all over the floor."

Luna giggled, "Grandma look!"

Anne laughed, "I always loved this picture."

Natsu smiled warmly as he handed Luna her present, "I hope you like it, Luna."

She grinned, "it's a dragon! Look, mom!"

"I can see it, say thank you to everyone Luna."

"Thank you, Natsu!" She threw her arms around him.

"I'm glad you like it, I didn't really know what to buy."

Gajeel smacked the back of his head, "you're not supposed to say that idiot."

"Natsu I'll be fine, Anne is here, so I'm al taken care of." Lucy has been home for two days, and everyone was all on edge to make sure she was feeling okay. She loved them, but it was starting to feel like they were suffocating her.

"Are you sure Luce? I can take off another week."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'm fine! You are hovering."

Natsu sighed, "You're right I'm sorry. I'll let you be, besides poor Happy needs some attention."

"You know, you can bring him here, you are always here and have a key so."

Natsu paused and turned, "are you asking me to move in?"

Lucy blushed, "Well, it's just your apartment is a little small and well you are always here so I thought maybe you could."

He stalked over the bed and climbed in hovering over her, "I want you to say it." His voice was deep and his eyes full of lust.

"Move in with me." Lucy brushed her hand over his cheek, and he turned to kiss it.

"I would love to Luce." She threaded her fingers in his hair pulling him close to her as they kissed. Only to be interrupted by his final alarm on his phone, "I have to go, but as soon as I get home, I'll pack up and bring Happy over. I'm sure Luna would love having a cat."

Lucy laughed, "I think she'd cry with joy, she's always wanted a pet." He pecked her lips once more before leaving. God, she was hopelessly in love with that idiot.

"Mom, grandma is making pancakes! Come on."

Lucy shook her head and slowly made her way downstairs, her stomach grumbling at the thought of food. Hospital food was not the greatest, and she was happy to be home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for how short this is it's going to be a filler chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please like and review I would love to know what you think!**

Lucy looked around Natsu's apartment smiling at the memory of the first time he brought her here.

 _Lucy was laughing as Natsu carried her into his apartment. The doorman smiling, "evening Mr. Dragoneel and hello there miss."_

 _Lucy propped her head in her hand, as she was still thrown over his shoulder "Natsu put me down!"_

 _"Nah, night, Mr. Jones! Now I have something to ravish upstairs so if you'll excuse me."_

 _"NATSU!" Lucy turned bright red as Mr. Jones nodded and waved. After opening the door, Natsu kicked it shut as he set Lucy down. She looked around; the black sofa was in the living room facing the TV that was hung on the wall. A shelf had different trinkets and notes. Lucy walked over looking at them, pictures of his family made her smile as she continued to look. She stopped at a receipt that had a note that said, "the first time I met Lucy at Sabertooth."_

 _She felt Natsu's hands on her waist, "I like to have things to remind me of important stuff."_

 _"That's really sweet of you Natsu." She gasped when his lips trailed up her neck._

 _"Would you like a tour of the bedroom?"_

 _He sucked on her skin, making her gasp, "I would." He turned her in his arms only for her eyes to bug out of her head, "Why is that cat blue?" She shoved Natsu and picked up the cat._

 _Natsu sighed, of course, happy would ruin the mood, "I don't know I got him like that. His name is Happy."_

 _"He's so cute!" Lucy pulled the cat to her chest making Natsu frown. He wanted to be pressed against her chest. Damn cat. Lucy looked up and smirked, "are you jealous of your cat Natsu?"_

 _"Of course not!" He snatched Happy and placed him on the ground, "I believe I was going to give you a tour."_

 _"Oh sorry, Mr. Dragoneel how could I forget? Lead the way." She giggled as he pulled her to the door in a small hallway right across from what looked to be a bathroom. She closed her eyes as Natsu pressed his lips against her neck. His room was a light grey with red sheets on his dark bed frame. Lucy fell back to the bed, and Natsu climbed on top of her the hungry look in his eyes made her heart body shiver in excitement._

"What are you thinking about?"

"When I first visited."

He encircled her waist and leaned his forehead against hers, "when I saw your car I thought my world was going to end. You mean so much to me Lucy."

Lucy held his face in her hands, "I won't be going anywhere Natsu. I love you too much to leave."

Natsu kissed her hands, and the kissed her lips luring every emotion he was feeling in it. Her hands tangled in his hair as he pressed her against himself. She was his fresh breath of air, his solid rock that he can always find if things get tough. Natsu thought of Luna as a daughter that he could love and cherish as he watched her grow. Lucy moaned when she felt his hand. Knead her ass and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. "How about we leave this apartment with a bang?"

Lucy laughed, "we haven't even packed yet!" She screeched when he pushed her against the wall.

"Packing can wait, Luce."

"Luna, Anne we are back!"

"In the kitchen!" Anne yelled.

Lucy smiled at Luna's little giggle, "We are making a peach pie!"

Natsu carried Happy with him as he followed Lucy to the kitchen, "it smells good."

"AAAHHH! A kitty!"

Natsu squatted down to Luna's height, "this is Happy, he's going to live with us instead of being alone in my apartment."

"He's so cute!" Natsu handed Happy who gladly went into the little girl's arms.

"Just be careful Luna, you don't want to hurt him," Lucy said.

"I will, Natsu did mom tell you I'm going to school next week?"

Natsu smiled wide, "are you? You are going to make a lot of friends."

"Yeah, but I wish I could stay home with Happy now." She hugged the cat.

Natsu patted her head, "but school is fun, and you'll learn a lot of cool stuff."

Lucy stood next to Anne, "are you still leaving tomorrow?"

"I am, I need to get back to my garden. You seem to be doing well, and you have to go back to work next week."

"It's just sad to see you go; Luna loves having you around."

Anne smiled, "I know, but right now I think she won't be bothered by it since she is going to be obsessed with the cat."

"She loves animals."

A week later…

Lucy wiped her eyes as she watched Luna run into Magnolia elementary that goes up to fifth grade. Natsu pulled her into a hug, "It'll be okay Luce, she will be fine."

"I know, but I have never left her this long."

Natsu smiled, "don't worry it will go by super-fast, I'll drive you to work and maybe later during your break we can look at cars."

Lucy nodded, but her heart felt heavy. The car that Dan had bought her was totaled and wasn't going to be fixed. Sure, it's been two years now, but that didn't mean anything to her, she still missed him greatly.

"Lucy! Welcome back!"

Lucy smiled at Mira, "Hello, Mira it's good to see you."

"Are you sure you are feeling up to working?"

"Yeah, I need the money, and I am going to go crazy if I stay home any longer."

Work felt like it was only minutes before Natsu came to pick her up to take her to the car dealer ship. Natsu held her hand as they looked at the different cars, Natsu looked over at Lucy who was silent the whole time.

"What's wrong Luce?"

She shrugged, "it's nothing, I'm fine."

"It doesn't seem like nothing. It's okay to tell me anything."

Lucy stayed silent as she looked at the new vans. "Oh! This one is red Lucy!"

Lucy smiled at the childish man who gaped at a red version of her old car. Lucy opened the door, "it's leather, that would be nice to have with Luna."

"Can you get this one?" He was smiling wide, like a madman.

Lucy shook her head, "you are childish." Lucy looked around and spotted a worker, "excuse me! How much is this one?"

The man came over, "oh 30,000 jewels."

Lucy smiled wide, "we'll take it!"

Every so often she caught Natsu's gaze, something hidden behind those green eyes. She noticed him giving her that look for the past week or so like he wanted to ask something but was too nervous. She loved that pink haired idiot, and he loved her and Luna.

Lucy was waiting tables as Luna ran into the restaurant, "Momma!"

Lucy turned to the door with a huge smile, "how was school, Luna? Excuse me for just one moment." She said to the group of men who were giving their order.

"I made new friends! I can't wait to go to school tomorrow."

Lucy hugged Luna, "that's great! I will be off in an hour, so go to the table; your stuff is already there."

Lucy shook her head; Luna was growing up so fast. She was so tiny when she was a baby with wide brown eyes that took everything in. Lucy missed those days of feeling a little kick and the hiccups that Luna would get all the time while still in the womb. Or how little she was when she was born, the unwavering love she felt towards the little baby that she gave life to. Maybe one day Luna could have a sibling to love and to cherish.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay! I have been super busy, my niece was born a week and a half ago and she is beautiful! I also finally got my surgery date which is October 3rd or the 23rd it just depends on the doctors at this point. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review, I would love to know what you think!**

* * *

Lucy woke to Natsu rubbing circles along her hip and his lips trailing up the back of her neck. "What is with you this morning?"

He paused, "nothing." He said before going back to nibbling her ear.

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"I can't kiss my beautiful girlfriend good morning?"

She laughed, "I was asleep you jerk!" She squealed when he pulled her against him.

"But it's the best way to wake up. I could wake you up another way if you'd like." His voice was deep filled with lust.

Lucy blushed wildly, "Luna has to get to school, I should get up." His grip tightened along her waist.

"Five minutes, please."

She rolled her eyes, "Nope." Lucy strolled off to the bathroom, swaying her hips knowing Natsu was gaping at her. Whatever was going on with him, she was going to get to the bottom of it.

She grabbed the mail as Natsu drove her and Luna to school and work. After waiting until Alina was safely inside Natsu drove off as she smiled.

"Thank you for driving me Natsu."

He shrugged, "I could use a good breakfast before going to work. Are you going to open that letter?"

She let out a slow breath, "yeah it's from sorcerers weekly. I'm a little nervous to see what's inside." He pulled into a parking space.

"I'm sure you got the job just open it."

"I will, later I am going to be late." She opened the letter as she walked into Fairy Tail. She gasped as she saw the words " _You are hired!"_

"I got the job!" She yelled as Natsu finally walked in.

"See I knew you would get it."

Mira turned the corner, "you're leaving us so soon?"

"Yes, sorry Mira."

Mira hugged her, "don't apologize! You wanted this job since middle school! I'm happy for you Lucy."

Lucy walked over to the door when someone knocked. She opened it to reveal, Levy, Mira, Erza, and Juvia who were all smiling wide and their hands full.

"Uh, what is going on?"

Mira walked through, "isn't it obvious, we are going to get you ready for tonight!"

Lucy frowned, "I don't have anything planned."

Levy smiled, "Natsu wanted to keep it a secret."

Lucy rolled her eyes, Natsu, and his secrets. He loved surprising her and sometimes it was fun, but other times it got annoying not knowing what was going on.

"Mira I can't wear this! It's way to fancy, and the slit on the side goes up way too high."

Mira rolled her eyes, "it's perfect for tonight and take off the Mom bra."

Lucy huffed, "it's comfortable!"

"Oh, Lucy," Erza said while looking at Lucy in disappointment.

Levy shook her head, "Lucy my daughter is two and I have already abandoned the Mom bra it's time for you too."

Lucy's face burned as she walked to her drawer and pulled out a new pair of undergarments, "do these look better?"

Juvia giggled, "much."

"I guess, congratulations, is in order for you, Juvia!" Lucy said while admiring Juvia's ring.

"It is beautiful Juvia cried when Gray-sama proposed. Juvia loves it."

Lucy smiled at her odd friend. No one knows why Juvia likes to speak on the third person and it just made Juvia unique. "Well it's beautiful, and I'm so happy for you. I remember when Dan proposed he was so nervous and started with the lines, 'we may have started our lives together but did things a little different since we have a kid but." Oh, he was so embarrassed after I laughed."

Mira smiled a bit, "You two were the power couple in high school. We were all sad when you left school so early."

Lucy shrugged, "it was hard doing online school, but I got to spend more time with Luna, so it was worth it."

Erza brushed through Lucy's hair, "Enough talking we have to get you ready!"

—

Lucy's heart fluttered in her chest as she looked at Natsu who was dressed up in dress pants and a nice red shirt. He looked breathtaking, and she shivered as his eyes looked her up and down. She wore a blush pink dress that only had one strap and a slit on the side showing off her thigh.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yeah, let's get going." Luna was staying with Erza tonight. Lucy felt guilty leaving Luna this much, but the way Natsu guided her to his car and how he caressed her back as he ushered her in the car made her forget almost everything. Lucy knew something was up but couldn't place her finger on it.

"Natsu will you tell me where we are going?"

He smirked, "nope, it's a surprise. Tonight is all about you so don't worry." His hand reached over and rubbed her thigh making her gasp at the contact. Yep, something was going on with him she thought to herself. Lucy felt like her body was on fire every time Natsu looked at her.

Natsu pulled up to the restaurant called Lamia Scale making Lucy's eyes widen, "oh my god Natsu, this place is expensive! We can't afford this."

"Relax, I took up extra shifts, and it'll be fine. Let's just enjoy it being us, not to be rude or anything but Luna has been a little demon lately."

Lucy laughed, "I think she has some growing pains and it's making her cranky. Now, why are you acting all weird?"

Natsu smiled, "to celebrate the new job of course!" Natsu climbed out of the car and opened Lucy's door, "for you my lady."

Lucy blushed, "why, thank you, sir, you are so kind. It's good to know chivalry isn't dead."

"I aim to please."

The waiter led them to the back room and sat them down with menus. "Natsu this is way too expensive."

"Don't look at the prices it's okay, order what you want." Much to Lucy's discomfort, she followed Natsu's advice. Sure, she did have some money, but her father spent most of their fortune on gambling and died right after Luna was born, it was a lot for Lucy. Especially realizing she and Luna were the only Heartfilias left. So, she worked two jobs to support Luna while Dan did the same before he died. Lucy snapped out of her daze when dessert came, and Natsu looked like he was on edge.

 _Earlier that day:_

 _Natsu sat down with Gray, "I am so nervous Gray, what if she says no?"_

 _Gray rolled his eyes, "Natsu, Lucy is in love with you, I doubt she'll say no. So, can I see the ring?"_

 _Natsu pulled out the small box and opened it, it wasn't huge just a small diamond on a silver band, "I just, how did you propose to Juvia?"_

 _"We went on a walk and stopped by this garden thing, and I popped the question. Although, she didn't stop crying until she went to sleep. Lucy will say yes, don't worry about it."_

 _Natsu nodded, even though Gray and he fought a lot he was his best friend. He would never admit it to Gray, but Natsu did feel better after talking to him._

Lucy paused when she realized he wasn't eating his cheesecake, "okay, seriously what is wrong with you? Are you sick or something?"

"Uh no um, I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous."

Lucy laughed, "about- oh my god," Lucy placed her hand over her mouth as Natsu got on one knee in front of her.

"Lucy, I know we've known each other for almost a year now but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When I first met you at the club with all our friends I was in awe of you being a single mother, I love Luna and can't wait to see the woman she'll become because of you being her mom. Will you marry me?"

Lucy's heart raced, she looked at Natsu and around the room where all the eyes were watching them. "I-" She wiped her eyes, "Yes!"

Natsu sighed, "Oh thank god I thought you were going to say no for a moment."

He slid the ring on her finger, and Lucy stood to wrap her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. "I would never say no to this, and it's just I didn't think I 'd have to answer this question twice. But, I'm glad that I am."

Natsu nodded, "I know."

Lucy smiled, "I think I love you Dragoneel."

Natsu brushed his lips against hers, "I think I love you too Heartfillia." Everyone clapped making the two laughed, kissing each other one last time before sitting back down. Lucy couldn't stop smiling at Natsu. Now all she had to do was figure out how to tell Luna and explain that Natsu wasn't replacing her real dad.

Lucy laughed as Natsu kicked the door closed, his lips never leaving hers even though the kiss was sloppy. She landed on the couch with a thud, "Natsu we can't do it on the couch! My daughter sits on it."

Natsu only grinned, "she lays in your bed all the time, and it's the first night in a month that we are alone."

"Good point."

** small lemon**

Lucy moaned as Natsu's hand traveled up her thigh, oh she would definitely have to thank Mira for buying the dress for her later. She fumbled for the buttons on his shirt, She pulled away, "off." Natsu followed her orders, his face red from the lack of air. His eyes never left hers as he unbuttoned his shirt. Soon the rest of their clothes followed. Natsu slowly slid himself in, both moaning. "Fuck Lucy." Her fingers tangled in his hair her hips moving in sync with his. It was slow, and Lucy felt as if she was on cloud nine. Natsu placed his head on the crook of her neck, and he whispered sweet nothings along with a few curse words as Lucy wrapped her legs around him the angle making him hit that sweet spot that made her body tingle and toes curl.

***Like I said it was a small lemon. I went to church and just couldn't finish this because it was way dirtier (and longer) and I felt guilty (I made eye contact as he spoke of the wrongness of reading/writing smut while I was thinking of this scene, of course, I decide to visit on this day)***

Natsu groaned as he slowly woke up and looked around, they were still in the living room on the couch, and Lucy was draped over him her hair was tickling his cheek. God, she is beautiful, he thought to himself as he watched her sleep. Her ring sparkled as the sunlight glinted off of it, it made him smile.

"Hey, Luce, we need to get up."

She groaned, "why?"

"Because Erza could bring Luna back any moment and we are both naked and in the living room." She immediately sat up, "oh. That is an excellent reason to get up. Come on I'm going to shower."

"Can I join?"

She wrapped the blanket around her, "do you even have to ask?" She laughed as he chased her upstairs. Natsu couldn't help but think of how his life wasn't going to have a boring day with Lucy, she was his everything and so was Luna. He couldn't wait to see what the future holds for them.

 **Lot's of Love,**

 **Purplelittleninja**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy paced the bathroom floor her nerves getting the best of her; it's been four months since Natsu asked her to marry him and she agreed but now here she was again unsure of what the future holds with the possibility of having a baby. Little hands knocked on the door, "Mom? Are we going to see Natsu at the fire station?"

Lucy looked at her watch, still another two minutes until she knew, "Luna mommy isn't feeling well we will leave in two hours."

She sighed with relief when Luna ran back to where ever she was playing. She grabbed her phone and texted Levy, "I need you here now."

"What's wrong?"

Lucy bit her nails and quickly typed back, "I'm late."

"I'm dropping everything I'm on my way."

She walked out of the bathroom and closed it; she would wait until Levy came.

"Shit," Lucy said as the last three minutes finally ticked by. She turned to look at the bathroom that held the answer she was so desperate to know yet afraid of what that would mean. She felt like the moment she did in high school, waiting in the stall with Levy and Mira. Both panicking along with her.

"I'm here!" Levy busted through the door three more boxes of pregnancy tests in her hand. "I bought more so we can be sure."

Lucy laughed, "you brought five the last time this happened."

Levy shrugged, "you can never be too sure. Have you already taken the test?"

"I couldn't look at it without you."

Levy opened the door and grabbed the rest her hand covering the result so they could look at it together. "I also brought Ice Cream and a bottle of wine in case it's false."

"Let's get this over with." Levy nodded and removed her hand both squinting at the pink plus sign.

"Shit," Levy said as Lucy just stared.

"Shit is right. Where are the other pregnancy tests? I need to make sure. Especially since we are eating dinner at the station with the guys and their families."

"Oh, that's tonight? Man, this is bad."

"Levy you aren't helping!" Lucy ran back into the bathroom taking the three other tests, setting them next to each other. Levy came in behind her, and both stared at the tests waiting.

"Levy what do you think Natsu will think? We aren't even married our wedding is a year away, we aren't ready for this."

Levy shook her head, "it could be a false positive so we will think of it- oh shit." Lucy groaned and sat on the ground, "is there a chance four tests could be all false?"

Levy sighed and left only to come back in with the ice cream containers and spoons. Lucy grabbed the chocolate and dug in hoping Luna wouldn't come in running and see the ice cream. "What am I going to do Lev?"

Levy shrugged, "Well you have to tell Natsu for sure. Then you two can figure it out."

Lucy pulled her knees to her chest; I just don't want to get my hopes up with having a baby."

Levy paused, "what do you mean?"

"I never told anyone before, but when Dan and I got married, I got pregnant right before he died and had a miscarriage. I was told it would likely happen again."

Levy laid her head on Lucy's shoulder, "why didn't you tell me? I would have been there to help you through that."

Lucy shrugged, "I didn't want to make anyone worry about me, I was a single mother, and I had to make sure Luna was taken care of."

—

"Okay, Mrs. Nelson we got you," Natsu said to their frequent caller Mrs. Nelson who always seemed to slip once a month.

"You boys are always so helpful."

Gray smiled, "well we gotta do what we gotta do. Now you take care of yourself."

They got to the station and sat around. Natsu was bitting his lip and Freed took notice, "dude what is up with you?"

Natsu took a breath, "something is just going on with Lucy. She's been throwing up every morning."

Laxus sat next to Natsu, "you don't think she's pregnant do ya? Mira got sick all the time in the morning when she was pregnant with Ajax."

Natsu's head shot up, "Nah, we've been careful. I think one kid is more than enough right now; Luna is always climbing in our bed."

Laxus laughed, "get used to it, and if she's pregnant you better be careful. Mira got one of those pillows, and she barely slept next to me, she was always snuggling the body pillow because it was comfortable."

Natsu sighed and placed his head in his hands before looking back up, "well even if we are having a kid I will still be excited and happy for us. But I doubt it; she has already said she didn't want to try for a while anyway."

—

"Freed!" Luna yelled as she ran into the fire station Lucy behind her.

"Luna!" Freed yelled back and squared down sweeping Luna in his arms.

Natsu raises his eyebrows, "what am I chopped liver?"

"Sorry, Natsu I'm more fun than you. Bixlow I thought you were working tonight."

"I took time off to enjoy dinner with my husband and friends." He said as he kissed Freed.

Lucy walked up a smile on her face, "will you be coming home tonight?" She asked Natsu.

"Uh, I will be back in the morning super early. Why, is everything okay?" Natsu's heart raced as the talk with Laxus replayed in his head.

"Yeah it's just- we'll talk tomorrow."

Laxus smirked behind Lucy and made eye contact with Natsu as he faked rocking a baby. Natsu shook his head, "how about I talk to the chief and see if I can take off for the night after dinner?"

"Yeah, that will be perfect."

She turned her attention to Luna who began playing with Ajax, a soft smile on her face. Mira leaned into her, "expecting?"

Lucy jumped, "Mira keep your voice down, yes, but Natsu doesn't know yet."

Mira zipped her lips, "my lips are sealed. Nalu for the win!" She whispered loudly.

"Nalu?"

Mira nodded, "your ship name and it's sailing."

By the time the dinner was over and trying to come up with a lame excuse for not drinking anything Lucy was utterly exhausted. Natsu drove behind her and Luna was already fast asleep in her car seat. When she pulled into the driveway, Natsu was already at the car door opening it to get Luna out.

"Will you put her to bed?"

Natsu smiled, "of course." He gently scooped her into his arms and carried her up to her bedroom. Lucy rushed to the bathroom and pulled out the four tests she took and sat on the couch. She nervously played with her jeans when Natsu sat down beside her.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Lucy took a breath and pulled out one test and handed it to him, "I'm pregnant."

Natsu stares blankly at the test his mind seeming to run a mile a minute. Lucy nervously waited for him to respond. "Natsu please say something."

"Are you sure?"

Lucy removed the three other tests, "I'm sure. Levy bought me extra to make sure and then we ate ice cream on the bathroom floor."

Natsu slowly looked at her a grin spreading across his face; he stood pulling her with him. She let out a breathless laugh when he grabbed her hands and did a dumb little dance, "we're having a baby?"

Lucy laughed, "we are having a baby!"

He kept saying that as he kept dancing with Lucy, both laughing.

"So it's good news?" Lucy asked.

"It is. We'll figure it out together one step at a time. Now come on we are celebrating!" He slung her up in his arms carrying her upstairs to their bedroom.

"Natsu put me down!" She said in a hushed whisper, careful not to wake up Luna.

He gently placed her onto the bed lifting her shirt over her stomach.

He smiled up at her and placed soft kisses on her stomach and trailed up. "Natsu you're tickling me!"

"Sorry Luce." He stopped and kissed her lips, soft and slow. She moaned when his hand massaged her breast.

Lucy pulled his shirt only pulling back briefly to help him remove his shirt and hers.

—

Lucy snuggled closer to Natsu, his hand tracing pattern along her stomach. She sighed looking at the window where the light was streaming in, Natsu pressed his face in the crook of Lucy's neck, "what are you thinking about?" He asked Lucy.

"Us and my job with Sorcerer Weekly. I can work from home if I wanted so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Like I said, one day at a time."

Lucy sighed, "you might want to pull your boxers on." She said as she pulled his shirt over her.

"Why?"

Lucy pointed to the door, "Luna is waiting to be let in."

Natsu stood, "how do you possibly know that?" Once, he was covered and back in the bed Lucy opened the door, Luna waiting patiently by the door.

"Morning momma, morning Natsu," Luna said as she climbed up the bed curling up under the covers, Lucy close behind.

"See I was right."

Natsu rolled his eyes a smile, "Luna your mom seems to think she's always right."

Luna giggled, "Mom says girls are always right."

"I feel like this is a trap."

"You're outnumbered Natsu, and Luna has spoken the truth," Lucy said while watching Natsu play with Luna's hair. Her hand was absently resting on her stomach, thinking of how her family was about to grow but this time she prepared and ready to care for a baby. Natsu and Luna were discussing breakfast options, both wearing mischevious grins as they debated in hush whispers. Lucy smiled, Natsu would be a great dad, and she couldn't wait to see what they had in store for the future.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review I would love to know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Natsu did you grab the stuff for all the stuffing?" Lucy asked while she whisked at the pie mix. It's been officially a month since she found out she was pregnant and today she finally decided to tell all their friends while they celebrated Thanksgiving. She was twelve weeks along, and everything was looking good, but she didn't get her hopes up. She was barely showing, but Natsu insists that he can tell and everyone will notice. She smiled when she felt Natsu's warm arms circle her waist, "I even double checked this time since you made me go to the store four times. I forgot to ask, how are you feeling today? Any morning sickness?"

"I'm fine and so is the little jelly bean."

"Did you just call our kid a jelly bean?"

Lucy smiled, "It's better than what I used call Luna when I was pregnant with her."

"What did you call her?"

"Satan's spawn because she liked to have boxing matches with my bladder but when I first found out it was whoopsie."

Natsu snuggled into her neck, "well I guess it's a whoopsie too."

Lucy laughed, "true. Now shoo Levy and Mira should be here soon to help cook, and you burn toast."

"That was one time! I forgot I had it in the toaster."

"Clumsy for a firefighter," Lucy said.

Little feet come running down the stairs, "Mom! Mom! Momma!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "yes, Luna?"

Luna smiled wide, a front tooth missing, "I lost my tooth!"

Natsu smiled, "I guess the tooth fairy will be coming tonight. Let's see it."

Luna held up the bloody baby tooth, and Natsu picked it up as if he was inspecting it, "are you sure this is your tooth and not Happy's?"

Luna giggled, "I'm sure, see?" She smiled wide and pointed to the gap.

"Go put it under your pillow Luna and the tooth fairy will give you money for it."

"Natsu can I have my tooth back?"

"Nah I think I will keep it and put it under my pillow. I'm in need of some money."

Luna laughed, "but you have a job! I need my tooth!"

"Hmmm let me think, okay I guess you can have it." Luna took the tooth and quickly ran back up the stairs.

"You almost made her cry."

Natsu places his head back on her shoulder, "Nah I would never let that happen. When are you going to tell her?"

Lucy paused and turned in his arms, "I don't even know how she will handle it. She's an only child and she kind of likes it, but I'll talk to her before everyone gets here."

"Minna! I'm a little early, but I want to help cook! Laxus, please put that in the kitchen, Ajax, go play with Luna. Lucy?"

"In the kitchen!"

"It's so good to see you! I can't wait to eat whatever you have started to cook smells so good!"

"Sheesh, Mira are we feeding an army?" Natsu said as he helped Laxus.

"With the insanely amount of food she cooked last night I'd say yes."

Mira waved her hand dismissively. "Well between all the men and how much they eat, yes we are. Lucy wants some wine while we cook? I brought your favorite."

Without thinking, Lucy said, "I can't." Mira and Laxus paused and glanced between Lucy and Natsu's expression.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Mira started squealing, "ha Laxus you owe me ten bucks!"

"You bet on me being pregnant?"

Laxus rolled his eyes, "pinky was worried about it, and then I told Mira but thought Natsu was paranoid."

"Nalu is canon!"

Natsu squinted as he thought for the word Nalu. "Nalu?"

Laxus rolled his eyes, "it's you and Lucy's ship name."

Mira slapped Laxus, "who knows? Does Luna know? Wait how far along are you?"

"Seven weeks tomorrow. And no one except you guys and Levy. I'm telling Luna before dinner and everyone else during."

"Oh, I can't wait! Laxus let's have another baby!"

"We agreed in one to two years from now. So no not right now."

"You're no fun. Well boys, off to go watch football while we cook and talk."

Lucy shook her head with a smile. Those two always made her laugh.

"Are you excited?" Mira's voice was concerned, remembering how heartbroken Lucy was when she lost her baby two years ago.

"I just don't want to get excited or attached until 20 weeks. I don't want to go through that again. But I'm happy about it, and Natsu is ecstatic about it."

The two women cooked and when Levy came the three of them laughing as they bounced baby ideas around. When it came to an hour before dinner, Lucy excused herself to go talk to Luna.

"Luna, can you come in here for a minute?"

"Sure momma what is it?"

Lucy pulled Luna up on the bed with her, Natsu sitting next to them. "I gotta tell you a special secret that you have to keep until I tell everyone tonight. Can you do that for me?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Well, you are going to be a big sister soon."

"Really?"

Natsu smiled wide, "really!"

"Is it a sister?"

"I don't know we won't know for a while, so we have to wait. Now can you keep it a secret?"

"Does this mean Natsu is going to be my dad too?"

Lucy looked at the man who stole her heart, her hands intertwining with his.

"I know I can't ever replace your dad, but I will do my very best to be there for you if you'd let me." Luna smiled so wide that Lucy was sure it probably hurt.

"I love you Natsu! You can be my dad because you made momma happy!" Lucy wiped the tears away as she watched her daughter hug Natsu. Luna was attached to the hip to Natsu. If she was honest, she's a little jealous at how Luna prefers Natsu over her when she wants to play or needs something. But she couldn't deny the love she felt while watching the two of them together.

—

"I'm sorry I'm late, traffic was horrible. Oh, you must be Natsu's parents. I'm Anne."

Grandine pulled Anne into a hug, "it's nice to meet you too. I've heard so much about you."

"Grandma!" Luna came running down the stairs throwing herself into Anne's arms.

"Oh, I missed my little star. Are you ready to eat?"

Luna put her hands on her hips, "why would you ask that? I'm always hungry."

"Anne this is Igneel Natsu's father and over there with all the kids is Wendy. She loves playing with the little ones."

"Well, you two have a wonderful son I'm so glad Lucy met him. It's been rough on her these last few years."

Lucy places the last plate on the table, "Okay dinner is ready!"

The whole fire station crew with their significant others, Natsu and Lucy's parents, and their closest friends Erza and Jellal were all seated at the table while the kids are at a smaller one.

Gray went to pour wine in Lucy's glass, but she stopped him, "I can't."

"Sure ya can you need one after getting promoted after the amazing article you wrote."

"No, I have news every one actually Natsu, and I have news. I'm pregnant!"

Anne screamed, "another baby!" Cheers and congratulations echoed through the room.

Igneel frowned a bit, "but you're not married son."

Natsu looked at his dad, his mother slapping his shoulder, "You and your big mouth. I'm happy for you two! I can't wait to be a grandmother."

"Seriously dad?" All the smiles at the table quickly fell, and everyone began eating their food to act like they weren't listening.

"What? I'm serious; I'm just worried about you not being ready."

Lucy gripped her fork her lips pressed in a thin line.

"It doesn't matter if I'm ready or not because it's happening. We are trying to celebrate Thanksgiving, and you're ruining it."

Lucy tried to keep her mouth shut but couldn't. "I've heard the "you aren't ready for a kid" speech. Just because we weren't planning it or even ready for it now we will be when the time comes. I've gone through it once, and I can do it again. It wasn't planned, but I'm happy about it. Marriage or no we are still in it together. We are engaged anyways we had plans, but they just changed. We'll deal with them as we see fit."

Igneel stayed quiet, and Natsu rubbed Lucy's knee in comfort. Her heart was racing, she felt like the day she told her father she was pregnant with Luna. He was furious and brought her to an abortion clinic to get rid of her "mistake", but she wouldn't go and moved in with Dan the next day. Her father was a drunk anyways, and she never wanted to raise her kid around that.

"Well, I have some news too!" Freed said hoping to break the tension as he held Bixlows hand, "we are adopting! We found a woman who is giving up her baby for adoption, and we didn't want to say anything until it was finalized, but he will be born in two months!"

"That's amazing news!" Lucy said trying to shake off the awkwardness.

Gajeel patted Levy on the back, "want another shrimp?"

Levy paled as she looked over at Amy who was in Anne's arms, "not for a long time. I do not want to have swollen feet again so soon."

Lucy laughed, "I second that. Hey Erza where did Jellal go?"

"Oh who knows, he just disappears when we have people around, but he comes back so don't worry," Erza said as she continued to eat.

The awkwardness slowly disappeared as everyone ate and talked about all the things they were thankful for. Lucy couldn't even remember the last time she felt this much joy when Dan had passed. The shattered pieces of her were finally put back together, and she felt the excitement of what the future had in store for her.

—

 **So sorry for this not being posted on Thanksgiving. I've been so busy with family coming over the holidays and packing for uni. I'm officially moved in and busy with homework every day. I hope you enjoyed the chapter that was supposed to be posted a long time ago but I forgot.**

 **Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think.**


End file.
